Guardians of the Sailor Senshi
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all get sent to the world, where the Sailor Scouts protect Earth. When they find out just why they were sent... They are slightly shocked. Can the four Z-warriors help the sailor senshi?
1. Chapter One: Jupiter's Bad Day

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Jupiter's Bad Day  
  
It was a day like any other: eat breakfast, go to school, go home, fight to protect the world from destruction. Yes, for Lita, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter, this was a normal day. Along with her sailor scout friends, Lita fought to protect the world from evil. Too bad for the monster, the five scouts were fighting today, Lita had a bad day. She caught her boyfriend kissing another girl and to top the school day off, one of his pervert friends made a move on her. This was really not a good day to piss Lita off.  
  
Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter, her green sailor scout uniform clutching to every curve. She was very bountiful in the chest region and this gave her most of her guy troubles. Sailor Jupiter faced off with the bat-man type creature terrorizing some people. Sailor Moon started to babble some justice speech but Lita wasn't in a patient mood. She used one of her thunder attacks to get the creatures attention, and singe him around the edges a little.   
  
Serena, also known as Sailor Moon, pouted because Lita interrupted her. Sailor Mars, or Rei, whacked Serena and told her to clobber the monster. Sailor Moon took out the Moon Scepter but before she attacked a strange man appeared.   
  
The man had dark hair that shot out in all sorts of directions and he wore a strange bright orange uniform. This distraction was all the monster needed for it attacked the sailor scouts who were distracted by the muscular hunk. Another man appeared and he was much shorter than the first one. He had dark hair that stood on end and he wore blue spandex with white armor. Jupiter quickly turned her attention back to the monster.  
  
"You creep, bring in reinforcements will ya! Jupiter Power!" Lightning shot forth from Sailor Jupiter's hands and blasted the creature away.   
  
"That was interesting." Another man came out of the darkness, but this man was not human… he was green and really, really tall and big.  
  
Serena started her justice speech again and ran through her poses, "On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Another man appeared. "She's pretty good, maybe I should pick up some tips." This man was younger than the others and he had short spiky dark hair. He was much closer to the sailor scouts age.  
  
"Just who are you creeps, anyways?" Sailor Mars spat out, getting ready to flame them if they took one step closer.  
  
Sailor Mercury, Ami, took out her computer and began analyzing them. "From what I can see, they're not human but they aren't from the Negamoon."  
  
"These girls are pretty strong for human females." The green one folded his arms.  
  
"Did anyone of you idiots notice we are much weaker and we just appeared here? Or were you too busy ogling weakling human girls?" The man in the white armor said with obvious anger.  
  
"Yeah. We barely have the power level of… Yamcha!" The man in the orange uniform said and then turned to the youngest one, "Gohan, what do you make of this?"  
  
They turned to the youngest, Lita thought. "Excuse me. But Sailor Mars asked you a question. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Well, I think we might be in another time… or maybe another dimension." The youngest said thoughtfully and then turned his attention back to the girls, "I'm Gohan, this is my dad, Goku. This guy here is Vegeta. And the green one is Piccolo. I think we don't belong here… would you mind telling us the date and um… planet?"  
  
Lita pulled Sailor Moon back. "Let me handle this one." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "I am Sailor Jupiter, the blue-haired girl is Sailor Mercury, the one in red is Sailor Mars, the one in orange is Sailor Venus and the meatball head is Sailor Moon."  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to be last? I'm the leader!!! And I'm not a meatball head!" Sailor Moon squealed.  
  
"There is one more of you… in the tree." Gohan pointed up towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Hey! How did you see him?" Sailor Moon looked at the men suspiciously.  
  
"Anyways, the year is 2002 and this is the planet Earth." Sailor Jupiter finished as Sailor Moon ran, tripped and then ran again into Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
  
"Another dimension." Gohan sighed. "This is not good. How did we come to be transported here?"  
  
"Better yet, why were our powers decreased?" Piccolo looked at the young girls.  
  
"Okay so you boys expect us to believe that you're from another dimension?" Sailor Venus, Mina, turned to Ami. "Is that even plausible?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you are using your vocabulary words, Sailor Venus. Yes, it is quite possible that these men are from another dimension. I have read that dimensional portals are quite possible but very unstable. And they could-" Mercury was interrupted by Mars.  
  
"Enough with the book talk, Mercury. Should I burn them or what?" Mars created a small fire ball in her hand.  
  
"Come on, Mars. They haven't attacked us, yet. They are probably scared. This is a strange place." Mercury explained.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that, little girl?" Vegeta growled as he started to move towards the girl, "I am not scared of pathetic, little girls with little toys."  
  
Goku stopped Vegeta. "Better not, Vegeta. We might need these girls' help."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott. I do not need assistance from such… children." Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way and headed towards Mercury.  
  
Mars took out her wand and used her fire to blast Vegeta. "Creep. Don't underestimate us."  
  
Mercury backed off shocked when she saw Vegeta had not a scratch on him.  
  
"Oh, I think you might of singed a hair." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
The green man called Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's arm forcefully. "Goku is right. Not many will believe that we are from another dimension and if we ever want to get back we will probably need these girls assistance. We were brought here… to this exact place for a reason."  
  
"Oh! Don't tell me the Namek believes in fate!" Vegeta pulled his arm free.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. I'm sure Sailor Mercury meant no insult." Gohan walked up to the girls, "I think Piccolo is correct in assuming you girls might be the only ones who can help us return to our own dimension. I mean I have finals coming up!"  
  
"We do, too!" Sailor Venus said. "So you have school, too?"  
  
"Yeah I attend Orange City High School." Gohan smiled at Sailor Venus.  
  
Artemis finally decided to speak up. "I think we should decide where we are going to house these guys until we can figure out how to get them back."  
  
"Okay! I know cats don't talk!" Goku pointed at Artemis and started to laugh. "It's kinda cool."  
  
"Oh, dad." Gohan shook his head, blushing with embarrassment. "Piccolo, what do you have to say about all this?"  
  
Piccolo had sat down in a meditative position with his eyes shut, he responded. "It is in these women's hands, now. If they want to help us…"  
  
"Okay! Give us a second." The Sailor Scouts made a huddle.  
  
"Well, we are supposed to help people." Sailor Mars whispered looking over her shoulder at the one with the attitude problem. "But they are aliens."  
  
"I've already decided I would help them, Rei." Jupiter said firmly, "Even if you all won't. I just wish they were bad guys, then I'd have something to take my frustration out on."  
  
Sailor Venus piped up hearing this, "That Gohan is cute. I'd like to take my frustrations out on him."  
  
Simultaneously, Jupiter, Mars, Artemis and Mercury said, "Mina!"  
  
"Well, the only places they can stay is at Rei's temple and Lita's house. The rest of us have parents to worry about." Mercury pointed out.  
  
"I can hide Gohan in my room!" Venus volunteered.  
  
"I can't take the green guy! First, he's creepy and if my grandfather saw him… he'd freak, same with Chad! You take the green freak, Lita!" Rei pointed out.  
  
"Alright, I can take Piccolo. But I am not taking Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. You can deal with him." Lita sighed.  
  
"If I could interrupt, I say, it would be easiest if Gohan and I go with Lita and Goku and Vegeta go with Rei." Piccolo interrupted and the girl's looked at him shocked that he could hear them. "Oh come on! Does everyone think my ears are just for decoration?"  
  
Lita turned her attention back to Rei, "How's that?"  
  
Rei nodded mutely.  
  
"Alright… that's settled." Ami started, "I'll do some research, tonight. And we will all meet at Rei's temple, after school tomorrow."  
  
"Um… better make it my place. I can probably get Piccolo to my house at night but if anyone sees him walking around during the day… it could cause problems." Lita looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"Good idea! Then you can cook! FOOD! Darien, I'm hungry!" Sailor Moon goes off on her tangent.  
  
"Well I better get some food for Serena before she decides one of our new friends look tasty." Tuxedo Mask smiled as he detransformed. The other sailor scouts followed his example.  
  
"Cool…" Gohan said. "These girls are true superheroes. I can really get some good ideas."  
  
Serena waved bye to everyone. "I will see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Darien took her hand and led her off.  
  
Rei ran a hand through her dark hair. "Alright. Goku, Vegeta… you come with me."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Who do you think you are to order us around? I could kill you, easily."  
  
"Come on! Vegeta! It will be like a sleep-over! I always wanted to have a sleep-over!" Goku said excited.  
  
Lita sighed and prayed for better luck with Piccolo and Gohan. "You guys, ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." Piccolo said and stood.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan and Lita walked away from the others.  
  
Lita asked Piccolo, "Did you hear everything we said?"  
  
"Clearly." Piccolo said his deep voice echoing, "And if you want I would like to see just how hard you punch." Piccolo smirked and looked at Lita.  
  
"I couldn't do that. You haven't done anything to make me angry at you." Lita said her cheeks red.  
  
"So Lita… you and your friends are superheroes. How do you keep your secret identities secret?" Gohan asked, ready to take mental notes.  
  
"Well, we just don't transform in front of people and we keep to ourselves." Lita tried to explain.  
  
"But your disguises… aren't very…" Gohan tried to explain.  
  
"They work." Lita said gruffly. "Sorry. I am just tired. Long day and all."   
  
Lita stopped in front of her apartment and took out her key. "Here we are." Lita ripped off a note on the door and crumpled it in her fist. It was an apology from her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Angry at him?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lita opened the door. "Whatever would make you get that idea?"  
  
"Um, nice place." Gohan looked around the messy apartment.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm messy. The perks of living alone. I bet you guys are probably hungry." Lita sighed as she looked at her clothes strewn throughout the place. She wasn't usually messy but after the day she had, she decided to redecorate.  
  
"I know I am!" Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"I only need water." Piccolo responded.  
  
"Alright. I think I can cook for one extra." Lita said smiling.  
  
"You might want to make that ten extra." Piccolo said as he picked up one of the knocked over chairs and sat in it at the round dinette table.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Saiyains tend to eat alot. And Gohan is half-Saiyain." Piccolo said as he tossed the various items off the table.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Lita began to cook.  
  
"Would you like to tell us who trashed your place?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I trashed it, myself. I was pissed off so I threw some things around." Lita sighed as she continued to cook. "I don't really want to talk about it. Why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?"  
  
Gohan began to explain all about the Saiyains and the people they fought and about Piccolo. Piccolo didn't seem too interested in clarifying about himself. Lita left him alone and brought the food.  
  
"I hope this is enough." Lita said as she set down the elaborate meal. "And your water, sir."  
  
"Wow, this looks great!" Gohan began devouring the meal.  
  
Piccolo drank some water. "I am curious about you and your friends."  
  
Lita took a bite of her small portion. "Well, we are reincarnates of princesses of our respective planets. We each have special powers given to us by the god of our planet. I am Sailor Jupiter, princess of Jupiter. My power from the god Jupiter are lightning based."  
  
"I see. How old are you guys?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, you really shouldn't ask a lady that, but we are eighteen." Lita said.  
  
Piccolo looked around the apartment. "What happened to make you so destructive?"  
  
"Does it have to do with the letter from the guy you are angry at?" Gohan chirped in.  
  
"Yes. I do not want to discuss it. In this world high school boys tend to be jerks." Lita finished her plate and took it to the sink.  
  
"The food was great. Allow me to clean the dishes in return." Gohan took his plates to the sink.  
  
"Thanks." Lita smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get washed up. Make yourselves at home."   
  
Lita practically ran to the shower. She stripped off her clothing and jumped in the shower. She washed the days problems away and then exited and looked on the towel rack. Damn, she thought, I forgot I had tossed those around too.  
  
"Um, Piccolo?" Lita called out.  
  
"Yes?" Piccolo replied.  
  
"You don't happen to see a towel or robe, lying around there, do you?" Lita asked her voice slightly frantic.  
  
"I see a robe." Piccolo responded.  
  
Lita opened the door a crack and reached her arm. "Toss it here, please."  
  
Lita felt the robe land on her arm and she pulled it back inside. "Thanks." She quickly put on the hunters green bath robe.   
  
Lita exited the bathroom and was shocked to see her   
apartment straightened out and all her clothing folded in neat piles. Her jaw fell slack and she looked at the Namek reclining on the sofa reading her Martial Arts magazine. Gohan was still in the kitchen putting away the dishes.  
  
"Did you do this?" Lita asked.  
  
"I do not like disorder." Piccolo said as he turned the page of the magazine.  
  
"Well thank you, both. You saved me some time." Lita picked up a towel from one of the piles and started to dry her hair. "I guess it is kind of nice having roommates. And I assure you I am usually not messy. I just had to throw some things. It made me feel better until I could beat the crap out of some monster."  
  
Piccolo stood. "Will I suffice?"  
  
"Um, I didn't mean… I don't think you are a monster." Lita blushed.   
  
"One punch. I just want to see the power you hold." Piccolo set down the magazine.   
  
"I can't."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "Then I will come at you."   
  
Lita's eyes widen as the gigantic green Namek came at her. She defended herself, finally she swung. She connected on Piccolo's jaw and his head whipped back.  
  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Lita looked at the purple blood on her hand.  
  
"I'm fine. That is a nice punch." Piccolo smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita looked worried. "I really hit you hard."  
  
"Yes. I'm positive." Piccolo sat and returned to the magazine. "Did it help?"  
  
"Well… not really. I kind of feel bad for hitting you." Lita said with complete honesty.   
  
"Maybe talking about it is better." Piccolo suggested, as he flipped the page.  
  
"I didn't want to tell the girls… they always judge me for getting mixed up with jackass boyfriends." Lita sat on the couch next to Piccolo and he put the magazine down. Gohan had just finished the dishes.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Gohan said as he picked up a towel and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"I am truly not one to judge." Piccolo smirked and she could tell he was being honest.  
  
"I have been going out with Rex for three weeks. Last night, he wanted to take me back to his place. I, of course, said I was tired and just wanted to go home." Lita sighed and refused to make eye contact with Piccolo. "Today I caught him with a cheerleader. Kissing her in the woman's locker room. Not only that his hand was in her shirt!"  
  
"Just because you would not… human males are very stupid at times And if what you tell me is true I think you must look for a different type of man. One who can treat you right."  
  
"You know how many schools I have been kicked out of?" Lita smiled at Piccolo.  
  
"Why would schools kick you out?"  
  
"Three because I got in fights and pummeled boys for saying and doing inappropriate things to me… but no one cared." Lita sighed. "This school here is my last chance so I couldn't even-"  
  
"I could give him a nice scare…" Piccolo smiled evilly.  
  
"I bet you could but I can deal with him in my own way." Lita patted Piccolo's hand. Piccolo took Lita's hand in his, holding on to her gaze.  
  
"I feel like I should protect you. I can't explain it." Piccolo's face softened and he smiled at her.  
  
"I can take care of myself… without getting in too much trouble." Lita returned the kind smile but abruptly stood pulling her hand away, "Do you want more water?"  
  
"Uh, no. Thank you." Piccolo seemed flustered and looked at his hand bewildered.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Piccolo chuckled which seemed to startle himself. "No, I do not. I have never met a woman who was not completely terrified of me."  
  
"That is too bad. You seem like that noble prince type, girls are always dreaming about." Lita couldn't believe she just said that and Piccolo's cheeks turned violet.  
  
"Gohan told you I was trying to take over the world." Piccolo regained his composure, "I am not very princely."  
  
"You just offered to go take care of a guy who hurt me and you haven't even known me a day. I think that is a sign for a very noble man with an extremely good heart. You even offered to let me use you as a punching bag." Lita smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did do that. I usually don't do stuff like that." Piccolo seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Well, listen. I guess you guys can sleep out here. The couch unfolds into a bed. You have the blankets and stuff out here." Lita was shocked when Piccolo grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto him. He kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"What… why?" Lita said, blushing. That was the best kiss she ever had.  
  
"I do not know. I am sorry." Piccolo's face was violet and he couldn't even look at her.  
  
Lita stood. "Well, um, good night." Lita rushed to her bedroom, passing Gohan in a towel. Usually she would have ogled him but she shut her door and plopped down on the bed.  
  
****That's the end of Part One. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	2. Chapter Two: Rei's Fiery Spirit

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rei's Fiery Spirit  
  
Rei was having trouble of her own. She had convinced her grandfather to let the two warriors stay at the temple. She told them they were to work at the temple if they wanted food. Apparently she had found the two warriors weak point. Vegeta had made it quite clear that she wasn't to treat him like some subordinate.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyains! I do not take orders from mere children!" Vegeta scoffed and folded his arms.  
  
"Well if you want to eat, you will." Rei snapped back with just as much passion. "I don't care if you are the Prince of Earth! If you want a place to stay and food to eat, you will do what I ask of you."  
  
"Oh, ho! You really think you can threaten me, the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAINS?" Vegeta shouted at Rei.  
  
"Oh, you are so full of yourself. Damn, just get a grip on reality here. There are no stupid Saiyains, here and I sure as hell ain't one so don't try to boss me around, either. All you have to do is a little work, tomorrow. It shouldn't be a problem for a strong warrior!" Rei smirked and patted Vegeta on the back. "Look. You scratch my back I scratch yours."  
  
"What?" Vegeta growled at Rei, not understanding.  
  
Rei flipped her hair. "It means that if you do me a favor, I'll do you one."  
  
Meanwhile Goku had been running all over the temple, trying to find more food.  
  
"I fed that man enough for ten men, why the hell is he still hungry?" Rei growled as Goku came up and looked under her skirt for more food. "Excuse me! That isn't very polite." Rei smoothed down her skirt.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined.  
  
"Kakarott, get a grip. We have more important matters to deal with than food." Vegeta tilted his head up high. "We must find away to get back home."  
  
"I will go speak to the flame. You guys are staying over there." Rei pointed off and then made her way to pray to the flame.  
  
She heard faintly Vegeta saying, "Speak to a flame? That girl is insane."  
  
Rei went and knelt before the flame. She put her hands together and began to meditate to the fire.  
  
"You expect me to sleep in that horrid place with Kakarott! I am a saiyain prince not some human peasant!" Vegeta stormed in interrupting Rei.  
  
With much anger, she spat, "Dammit! You fool! Don't interrupt me like that! It is dangerous! Over such a petty thing! Be a true prince and just take it like a man!"  
  
"Such a foolish child, you speak to me without fear. I could kill you. You have seen your toys have no effect on me." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Don't be spoiled." Rei settled back down. "I am sorry but you will have to make do. I need to get back to this. I was just making something out."  
  
"I can always take your bed." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"The only way you'll get my bed is if you pry me out of it." Rei said standing.  
  
"Who said you couldn't be in it?" Vegeta's smirk changed.  
  
Rei blushed but she tried to play it off as anger. "Why you? Get out of here, this instant!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Hopefully the fire will tell you to get a better attitude."  
  
"You're one to talk!" Rei shouted as Vegeta walked away.  
  
Rei returned to her meditation, even though the prince had confused her. She began to have a vision brought on by the flame.  
  
She saw brief glimpses of the four warriors: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. And then there was her and the other inner senshi without Sailor Moon. She saw a dark figure and then the warriors were protecting the inner senshi. Another vision came to her but she quickly blocked it.  
  
Rei broke free of her trance and sighed. What did this vision prophesize?  
  
Rei made her way to her room, tired, not knowing how long she was in a trance. She took off her clothes and stood only in her underwear. She turned to see Vegeta reclining in her bed. She let out a ear-wrenching squeal.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well I didn't expect to get dinner and a show." He chuckled.  
  
Rei yanked off the blanket of the Saiyain prince and wrapped it around herself. But now her eyes were greeted to muscular beauty as Vegeta reclined only clad in briefs. (AN: No pun intended) She blushed and turned away.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Rei asked her face red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Kakarott snores. You sleep with him."   
  
Rei fumed. "Out! Get out of here, you pervert."   
  
"No." Vegeta said smugly, obviously not moving.  
  
Rei knew she was too tired to fight him. "Then sleep on the floor."  
  
"No." Vegeta responded.  
  
"No? Why you… I should… Just scoot over and don't touch me." Rei caved and turned back to the Saiyain Prince.  
  
Vegeta had moved over so she had more than enough space.   
  
Rei resigned and laid down turning away from Vegeta. "If you even so much as touch me, I will make sure you can't have children."  
  
"Too late for that, my dear." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"You have kids?" Rei asked turning to the prince.  
  
"I will tell you, once you share the blanket." Vegeta said, and Rei was sure he could take it anyways, just by looking at those beautiful abs.  
  
Rei unwrapped the blanket and shared it between her and the prince. "I mean it! Don't you dare touch me."  
  
"I have a son, he is seven and his name is Trunks." Vegeta answered.  
  
"What about his mother?" Rei asked.  
  
"That requires another favor." Vegeta grinned maniacally.  
  
Rei turned back around. "Forget it."  
  
Rei then felt Vegeta's breath on the back of her neck. "Her name is Bulma. I am not married to her and it was a freak accident that we came together. She is bitchy, like you and human, too, but… she did give me an heir."  
  
"You don't love her?" Rei asked and then mentally kicked herself for asking such a thing.  
  
"Maybe for a moment, I thought I could love her. But I was too screwed up to realize what love was." Vegeta said, his breath heating the back of Rei's neck.  
  
Rei turned, against her better judgment and faced the prince, their mouths only centimeters apart. "Wh- why?"  
  
"You are tired. That is a long story and a good one for another day." Vegeta smirked and then he brushed her raven strands of hair from her face, so gently, so they were behind her ear. He accidentally brushed his cool fingers against her cheek while his hand was retreating.  
  
"I thought there was an aura of sadness around you." Rei whispered and closed her eyes.   
  
"Not sadness, child… pain." Vegeta said his voice full of that pain.  
  
Rei felt something upon her lips and she opened her eyes. She saw the Saiyain prince kissing her, passionately, and she felt like she wanted to return that passion. His arms wrapped around her, when she started to respond to the kiss. He pulled her into his warm embrace and continued kissing her with a fiery passion.  
  
Rei finally realized what she was doing and began to struggle to get away, but Vegeta held her tightly in his strong arms. Rei managed to pull from the kiss but she was still in his arms.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you have never had a kiss before." Vegeta said smugly has he trailed kisses down her neck.  
  
"Let go of me." Rei warned, even though in her heart she felt safe in the arms of the Saiyain.  
  
Vegeta released Rei and turned his back to her.   
  
Rei looked at the prince, who seemed insecure without her in his arms. She felt the same not being in his arms. Rei watched as he kept his back turned to her. Rei turned from him, so she could finally get some sleep. When Vegeta must have thought, Rei was completely asleep, she could have sworn she heard him mumble, "Sleep, my princess."  
  
Rei slept soundly, that night, dreaming about what the flame had shown her and dreaming about a certain Saiyian prince. When she woke the next morning, she felt his arms around her and his breath on her neck. Rei looked back to see Vegeta sleeping soundly, the prince looked content and at peace with her in his arms.   
  
No need to flame him, now, Rei thought as she got up from the bed. She glanced back at the Saiyain prince as she put on her clothes.   
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta's dark voice scared the living daylights out of her.  
  
"You are awake?"  
  
"You moved." Vegeta said simply with a yawn, that made him look almost human.  
  
"I have to go to school. I'll be back later and then we can talk." Rei said calmly, "Now keep out of trouble and help Goku with the work."  
  
"Maybe." Vegeta said as he opened his onyx eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. Don't kill anyone." Rei said and she left Vegeta.  
  
Rei noticed Chad sweeping, already, this morning. He waved and she returned the wave. Then Rei pretended to forget something and returned to her room. Vegeta was already clothed.  
  
"Whatever you do, do not let anyone see you coming out of this room. If Chad or my grandfather catches you, not only will you be kicked out, I'm sure I'll have to live with one of the girls for awhile." Rei warned keeping her voice to a whisper.  
  
"No one will see me." Vegeta grinned. "Now you better be off. Don't want to be late."   
  
"If they do, I will barbecue your behind." Rei warned and then left again for school.  
  
Rei jogged to school. She was going to be late. She was greeted by Serena and Ami.  
  
School was just like any normal day, but rumors started to spread during lunch. Rei heard that Lita was expelled. She didn't usually believe the rumors, but she hadn't seen Lita all day.  
  
****That's the end of Part Two. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	3. Chapter Three: Lita's Savior

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Lita's Savior  
  
Lita made her way home. How was she going to explain her third strike? No one ever believed her. Lita took out her keys but before she could unlock the door. It opened with Piccolo standing in the doorway.  
  
"You said school didn't end until three. Why are you home at one? Is everything alright?" The Namek seemed flustered, but his concern was appreciated.  
  
"I got kicked out." Lita sighed as she entered her apartment, pleased to see Gohan and Piccolo had restored its' cleanliness.  
  
"What? Why?" Piccolo asked, concern just seeping out of his obsidian eyes.  
  
"Can we sit?" Lita pointed to the couch.  
  
"Of course." Piccolo sat. "I heard you… I knew something was wrong. I wanted to go help you, but you told me not to leave."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Around eleven-thirty."  
  
Lita sat down and looked at Piccolo strangely. "That was exactly the time it happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lita sighed and rubbed some of her wounds. "Well…"  
  
"Wait. Gohan get some ice. Where is your first aid kit?" Piccolo asked as he inspected the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs.  
  
"The nurse already looked at them. There is nothing major." Lita mumbled, but then saw the stern expression on Piccolo's face. "It's in the top cabinet."  
  
Gohan grabbed ice and the first-aid kit. "Here. Now what happened?"  
  
Piccolo took and started treating Lita's wounds. When he got to her legs, he noticed they kept going up her skirt. Piccolo looked up at Lita.  
  
"Who did this? Who hurt you like this?" Piccolo asked angrily and gave her the ice.  
  
Lita felt embrassed. She didn't want to tell her two new friends about her ex-boyfriend trying to rape her, especially not Piccolo.  
  
"Tell me or I will get it from your mind." Piccolo warned.  
  
"Rex." Lita said.  
  
"Just as I thought. Now explain." Piccolo sat back up on the couch.  
  
"It was at lunch. Rex said he wanted to apologize but he wanted to do it in private. I believed him and followed him behind one of the buildings. His friends were waiting there. They watched for administration as Rex tried to… tried to…" Lita's voice failed, she just couldn't tell Piccolo.  
  
"Hold still." Piccolo put his hand on her head and tapped into her memory.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Why were you expelled?"  
  
"I had the record of violence, so when I tried to tell them. They believed Rex and his friends. They were bleeding more."  
  
Piccolo growled. "We are going down there! I am going to get Rex to admit what he did and his friends to confirm it. Maybe then those stupid humans will believe you when you say it wasn't your fault."  
  
"No. You can't! If people see you…" Lita started.  
  
"This isn't about me. It is about you." Piccolo stood and went to Lita's room. He came back with jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. "Here."  
  
Lita took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. She knew Piccolo wouldn't change his mind. But what really made her wonder was how he knew that she was being hurt.  
  
"Ready, Lita?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes, Piccolo. Gohan, you'll stay just in case we get in bigger trouble. There are phone numbers on the fridge for the girls." Lita pointed to the refrigerator and then took Piccolo's hand. "Ready."  
  
"I'll fix this, Lita." Piccolo gripped her hand, getting a bewildered look from Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo… I guess I'll see you, later." Gohan said with obvious confusion.Piccolo released Lita's hand as they exited the apartment.  
  
"Why did you kiss me last night?" Lita asked as they began to walk from the apartment.   
  
"I do not know what possessed me to do such a thing. I'd like to blame it on Nail, or even Kami, but truly I do not know." Piccolo glared at the men and women pointing and staring.  
  
"Nail? Kami? Who are they?" Lita looked up, observing the strong features of the man.  
  
"They are other Nameks, I fused with." Piccolo answered, looking down at Lita. He smiled at her and his hand reached to touch but he quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
Lita kept walking. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Piccolo walked in time with her. "It is not right for them to kick you out of school when they should arrest that brat Rex. If the authorities don't deal with him… I sure as hell will."  
  
"You are too kind, Piccolo. But after we deal with this, I think we should discuss what happened last night." Lita walked into the school and straight to the dean's office.  
  
The dean sat up with a start. "Lita! You are expelled from here! You should not be on school grounds!"  
  
Piccolo entered, scowl etched on his face, "You are in charge, here?"  
  
"Uh… who are you?" The dean asked with obvious terror.  
"I am a friend of Lita's and she told me what happened. I demand that you allow her back in school." Piccolo growled.  
  
"I cannot. Not unless the boys confess." The dean stood. "Now I must insist that you remove yourself from campus."  
  
"Lita." Piccolo exited the office with Lita following.  
  
"That was your big plan!" Lita shouted with obvious anger.  
  
"Take me to Rex. I will get a confession from him and his friends." Piccolo folded his arms.  
  
Lita tapped her foot. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Take me there."  
  
Lita led Piccolo to her class, which Rei, Ami, Mina, and Serena all were in, as well as Rex and his gang.  
  
"Stay here. I will handle this." Piccolo threw open the door to class causing quite a stir.  
  
The teacher looked at the giant green man and managed to get out. "Uh, may I help you?"  
  
Piccolo ignored the teacher and went straight to Rex. Rex was a handsome stud with long blond hair and green eyes. Piccolo grabbed the stunned stud by the collar and yanked him from his desk.  
  
Rei, Ami, Mina and Serena all looked at Piccolo worried while everyone else in the class were about to wet themselves.   
  
Rex struggled with no avail against the giant who held him tight in his grasp. Piccolo's eyes burned with an intense rage.   
  
"You are the lowest life form on this planet. A man who would take advantage of a woman is just disgusting. You will confess to your crime and you will apologize to Lita." Piccolo grunted and curled his lips into a snarl. "You and your friends."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, man! Lita hit me!" Rex continued his struggle.  
  
"If you continue to discredit Lita, you will be in more pain than you can fathom. I have ways of making you tell the truth. Now lets take a nice walk." Piccolo began to walk out with Rex but then turn back around. Keeping one hand around Rex's throat, he pointed to Rex's three friends. "You three are coming, too. I am sorry to interrupt your class. You may continue."  
  
Ami finally spoke up. "Is Lita alright?"   
  
Lita came in and looked to her friends, her face unreadable. "I am fine, once I get reenrolled."  
  
"Come on. You three better come, or I will drag you one by one down there." Piccolo growled and then used his eyebeams to fry the desk in front of one kid. "Or I can just kill you, now."  
  
The three darted out the room and Lita went after them to make sure they were heading to the dean's office, which they were.  
  
"Well, Rex, now we will have our talk while those three rat you out." Piccolo smiled. "Admit what you've done. Tell them."  
  
Rex yelped as Piccolo squeezed harder. "Alright! Dammit! Let me down so I can speak."  
  
"You seem to be speaking fine," Piccolo retorted.  
  
"I tried to scare her! Alright! I wasn't really going to rape her! But it's her fault! She just kept being a tease and she never put out!"   
  
The class gasped at hearing this.  
  
"While now, even if your friends don't rat you out. I now have a teacher and many students who have heard you confess to your crime. And as much as I'd like to rip out your testicles and make you swallow them, it is time I had you over to the authorities. Maybe this will teach you not to take advantage of women." Piccolo carried Rex out and took him to the dean's office.  
  
"Have the others confessed?" Piccolo asked Lita.  
  
"Yes and the dean called the police! I've been reenrolled and the dean said he would believe me from now on!" Lita smiled as she looked at Rex. "Thanks Piccolo. You are the best boyfriend a girl could have!"  
  
"Uh, boyfriend?" Piccolo set down Rex and Lita was greeted by another violet blush from Piccolo.   
  
"Dean, since the day is already almost over. Can I go home?" Lita asked taking Piccolo's arm.  
  
"Take the week off. After such a traumatic event, you should relax. I will have Ami bring you your work. These three boys are suspended and Rex will be expelled and handed over to the police." The dean looked sternly at Rex.   
  
"Forget the police. He is a minor and I think he learned his lesson. I don't think he actually planned to rape me. I think he just wanted to knock me around a little." Lita looked at Rex. "Is that right, Rex?"  
  
"I wanted you back but I knew you wouldn't come back unless I could persuade you. I saw you last night when you went back to your apartment with two men. I got angry and I wanted to punish you." Rex growled. "I didn't expect… just who the hell is this freak?"  
  
Piccolo returned Rex's growl. Lita calmed him down. "Lets go. I just don't want to go to court. Piccolo, just take me home, please."  
  
"Lita, I love you!" Rex begged.   
  
"Love?" Piccolo scoffed and then looked at Lita who was staring at Rex. "Oh, Lita… please, tell me, you don't believe him!"  
  
"Of course I don't." Lita walked out of the room with Piccolo.  
  
Lita heard the bell ring and the hall filled with students. Piccolo pushed his way through the crowd. Rei waved them over.  
  
Rei hugged Lita. "Oh, Lita! That must have been horrible for you!"  
  
"Are you alright, Lita?" Mina asked concerned. "That Rex is such a jerk!"  
  
"I'm alright. Piccolo helped me, a lot. He tended to my wounds when I got home. Don't worry! At least I get a week off!" Lita forced a fake smile. "By the way, Ami, you have to bring home my school work."  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Lita? You don't have to pretend to be strong for us." Ami put a comforting hand on Lita's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine! Look, I'll meet you guys at my place, about five, okay. I'll have some food cooked and everything will be great. You know it takes a lot more to fluster me." Lita walked away from here friends with Piccolo following.  
  
"They are right, you know." Piccolo mumbled.  
  
"About what?" Lita snapped, not so gently.  
  
"Later." Piccolo said as he walked with Lita back to her apartment.  
  
Lita opened the door and Gohan clicked off the television. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine." Lita walked to her room and Piccolo followed.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Lita snapped.  
  
"You are in pain. I can feel it. I don't know how or why, but I know when you are hurt or when you are in pain." Piccolo told her, not bothered at her snapping at him. "You need to talk, not act like nothing happened."  
  
Lita balled up her fists.  
  
"Go ahead. If you need to." Piccolo opened his arms out.  
  
Lita walked into his arms and began to cry. She hit his chest, hating herself for being so weak.   
  
"Go ahead, Lita. Get it all out." Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and held her as she continued to cry and beat on him. "I won't let it happen again, not while I am around."  
  
Lita just continued to sob in Piccolo's gi. Gohan poked his head in but quickly retreated when he saw Lita in Piccolo's arms.  
  
"I swear, Lita. I do not know why I feel this but I am connected to you. I will not allow anymore harm to come to you." Piccolo tried to comfort the woman as best as he knew how.  
  
"You'll go back, though. You'll leave the moment it arises." Lita punched him harder on the chest. "Won't you?"  
  
"I… I probably will. I will not lie to you… but we will see when the time comes."  
  
"I have to cook! I have to get ready for when the girls come!" Lita remembered, wiping her tears and pulling from Piccolo.  
  
"Do you need my assistance?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well you could take a shower." Lita said shyly, trying not to offend the Namek.  
  
"I will do that, then." Piccolo smirked and left her.   
  
****That's the end of Part Three. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	4. Chapter Four: Mars' Warlike Attitude

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mars' War-like Attitude  
  
Rei made her way home from school. And the sight she saw made her laugh. Goku was rushing around cleaning with the broom as Vegeta lounged around telling him where to sweep.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't think that is what I meant by helping Goku." Rei chuckled as she took the broom from Goku. "Good job, Goku. We are going to Lita's for dinner. Hopefully she realizes just how much you guys eat."  
  
"How was school, Rei?" Goku smiled.  
  
"Well, it was school until that green guy showed up and put the scare on a few guys who got Lita kicked out of school." Rei laughed when she remembered the look on Rex's face.  
  
"The Namek risked being around people to help your friend out? Now that is strange, isn't it Kakarott?"   
  
"Food…" Goku moaned, clutching his stomach.  
  
"You have to wait until five! God, Goku! Are you a bottomless pit?" Rei sighed and folded her arms. She looked at Vegeta who was doing the same thing she was. She quickly took a different stance.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Wanna spar?" Goku grinned, forgetting his hunger pains.  
  
"Kakarott, here is not a good place. We wouldn't want to destroy our temporary home." Vegeta looked cross and Rei was shocked, just how much damage could a little sparring do? But Rei didn't know Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"I'll spar with you, Goku," Rei said, "Just let me change."  
  
"Um, I can't fight a girl!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"That's alright, Kakarott. I will fight with Rei." Vegeta smirked and added. "I have no problems fighting with females. I have killed plenty."  
  
Rei shot Vegeta a disgusted look but ran to change out of her school uniform, anyways. She returned wearing denim shorts and a red tank-top. "Alright, so I won't get your blood on my uniform."  
  
"I'd worry about your own blood." Vegeta returned her smugness.  
  
Goku quickly stood in between the two warriors as they got into battle stances. He turned to Rei, with a serious expression on his face. "Is it five, yet?"  
  
Both Rei and Vegeta face-fault. "No! It is only…" Rei looked at her watch. "Oh geez, it is just a little early but I guess we could head over there."  
  
"That means food… right?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Yes." Rei put a hand to her head and then rubbed her temples, Goku was giving her such a headache.  
  
"Kakarott… can't you wait until I teach this girl how to treat royalty." Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're royalty! A royal pain in the ass!" Rei said returning the prince's anger.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Clever."  
  
Rei flung her hair over her shoulder. "Well, come on."   
  
Chad ran up. "Rei! Where are you guys going?"  
  
"I was going to take the new guys on a tour and then over to Lita's for dinner. I'll be back later."  
  
"You never took me on a tour!" Chad looked at the guys suspiciously. "In fact you never let me hang out with your friends!"  
  
"Well, you're special." Rei smiled and patted Chad on the shoulder. "I do it for everyone but you."  
  
"Well, okay then." Chad smiled.  
  
Rei, Vegeta and Goku left Chad alone and Chad finally put two and two together. "Hey! Rei! That isn't fair!"  
  
"Dweeb." Rei mumbled, under her breath.  
  
"Where'd you pick up that moron?" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Where'd you pick up him?" Rei pointed to Goku who is groaning and clasping his stomach.  
  
"Kakarott is not a fan-boy. That human is a pathetic excuse for a man." Vegeta folded his arms but continued to follow Rei down the sidewalk.  
  
"So he has a little crush on me! Jealous?" Rei spat and would not face Vegeta.  
  
"Girl. You think I, the prince of all Saiyains, would be jealous of a mere human whose power isn't even one-millionth of mine." Vegeta growled but continued his steady pace behind Rei.  
  
"Oh ho! Prince of ALL the SAIYAINS! Goku told me, you and him were the only pure-blooded Saiyains left. Not much of a prince, are we?" This time Rei turned and saw she hit a soft spot for the prince was looking very ticked off.  
  
"Now, Vegeta! Rei is just kidding. Anyways, we need her." Goku stood in-between Rei and Vegeta.  
  
"Need her? I do not need a child-"  
  
"Here we are… Lita's apartment!" Rei pushed the white button and a ding dong could be heard inside.  
  
Goku's stomach grumbled. "Good, cause I am STARVING!"  
  
"Goku… is there ever a time you aren't hungry?" Rei asked rubbing her temples.  
  
"Uh…" Goku thought very hard on the matter as the door flung open, with Gohan standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey dad!" Gohan smiled. "Look…" Gohan stepped outside and closed the door. "Lita is trying to cover it up but she is still upset about today… so um, Vegeta, can you be nice?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "As long as no baka annoys me."  
  
Gohan reopened the door and everyone stepped inside. And needless to say, what they saw shocked them. Lita was in the kitchen frantically trying to cook a large, and I mean LARGE meal. But that wasn't what shocked them. It was the large green Namek calmly chopping vegetables as Lita rushed around him.  
  
"Is the Namek…" Vegeta snickered. "cooking?"  
  
Piccolo ignored Vegeta and continued to help Lita.   
  
"It smells… so… GOOD!" Goku salivated as he smelt the scent of Lita's gourmet cooking.  
  
"I wonder where the others-" Rei started but was interrupted by the doorbell. "never mind."  
  
Ami, Serena and Mina came in. Ami toted around a laptop and several books. While Serena and Mina quickly surveyed the scene.  
  
"Where's Darien?" Rei asked Serena.  
  
"He had class tonight." Serena said as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, really? That is too bad." Rei sighed and noticed Vegeta and Goku were seated at the table.   
  
Lita turned around, knife in hand. "What! Darien isn't coming? I can't believe it! I cooked for him, too!"  
  
Serena's eye widened as Lita started shouting. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"You should have told me! Now what am I going to do?" Lita ranted.  
  
Piccolo mumbled something that no one but Lita could hear and she quickly calmed down. She returned to her cooking.  
  
"Okay… so Gohan!" Mina shamelessly flirted with the half-Saiyain by standing awfully close to him. "How is our dimension?"  
  
"Um," Gohan stuttered.  
  
"After we eat, I have found a few interesting things in my research." Ami chimed in, receiving bright faces from the men.  
  
"I have had some visions…" Rei said quietly.   
  
"Visions?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Everyone, have a seat at the table. The food is ready!" Lita called out.  
  
Everyone made their way to the table and sat down. The first thing Rei noticed was Piccolo only had a large pitcher of water and an empty glass set out for him. Then she noticed Lita must have been well aware of the eating habits of Saiyains for she cooked a feast for thirty.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Lita." Rei looked up at Lita, who smiled at her weakly.  
  
"Thank you, Rei. Go ahead, eat. I'm not hungry." Lita sat at the head of the table to Piccolo's right.  
  
Piccolo mumbled under his breath, but Rei caught it, "You should eat something."  
  
Lita sighed and took a plate and some of the chicken.  
  
"Hmmm." Goku started to speak with his mouth full. "This is really great."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan mimicked his father and Rei begun to notice the resemblance between them, but then she noticed the vast difference in personality.  
  
The meal was quiet and it disturbed Rei at how her dear friend Lita was trying to cover up her pain.   
  
****That's the end of Part Four. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	5. Chapter Five: Connected To Guardians

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Connected to Guardians  
  
Lita sighed as she took another bite. She thought she needed to add more pepper. She noticed Piccolo look up at her and she felt the heat return to her face. She quickly stood and excused herself from the table. She noticed the worried expression on the Namek's face.  
  
Lita went into the restroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, her face was bright red. It only got brighter as she thought of the cause of her blush; Piccolo. She began to run water and splash it on her hot face.   
  
The Namek has caused her to feel this way. She began to think of what he said to her earlier. "I swear, Lita. I do not know why I feel this but I am connected to you. I will not allow anymore harm to come to you." Those words echoed in her mind, only causing her blush to deepen.   
  
Lita suddenly felt a strange connection and she heard his voice in her mind. "I hope she is alright." Lita realized what she heard was Piccolo's current thought.   
  
Lita chuckled to herself. Piccolo didn't realize that he had been quite a distraction from the earlier events of today.  
  
A knock came at the door and Gohan's voice asked, "Lita, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan I am fine. I think I may be coming down with something…" Lita said and then added to herself, "Yes, I am coming down with something, love."  
  
"Um, okay." Gohan left her and Lita tried to conceal the blush on her cheeks.  
  
Lita returned to the table and saw everyone clearing off the table.  
  
"Lita?" Piccolo asked, to see if she was really alright.  
  
Lita gave Piccolo a genuine smile and a brisk nod. "So shall we get down to business?"  
  
Ami pulled out her books and laptop. "Alright. This is what I found."  
  
Ami went into lecture mode. "According to my research, I haven't been able to find anything on dimensional breeches. There is just theories of dimensional travel."  
  
"Meaning what?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Meaning that no one has ever succeeded or at least proved that they succeeded. Ami, allow me to help you research." Gohan offered.  
  
"Sure." Ami allowed the half-Saiyain to settle in a chair next to her.  
  
"Before you go off on your book-spree, I want you to hear what I know." Rei voiced, giving a disapproving glance at Ami and her books.  
  
"What do you know, girl?" Vegeta asked full of his usual anger.  
  
"It was a powerful force that brought you here. And you were brought here for a reason. I saw us fighting together. I think there is a nasty evil enemy coming and it's something the Sailor scouts can't handle alone. I feel a connection to one of the warriors and I think they have a connection to us." Rei explained, trying to put her vision and beliefs in words.  
  
Piccolo added his opinion. "I think Rei is correct. I'm not one to just assume a force brought us here but I have no reason to think that a portal opened up. Why was it us four? We were all in different places."  
  
Gohan looked admiringly at his sensei. "I am beginning to agree with Piccolo. There is no scientific explanation for us four getting pulled into this dimension, unless some outside force caused us to be pulled here."  
  
Goku had a rare revelation. "Could it be someone who wanted our powers diminished?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen. "Kakarott! I think you just might have it!"  
  
"Have what?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
Everyone face-vaulted to the floor.  
  
"But they didn't expect the Sailor scouts to be in this dimension!" Mina stood and made her victory sign.  
  
"You really think you girls can do something when your powers are useless against us. No. What we need to do is find a way to get back to our dimension. They could be planning to attack our home when we are here." Piccolo folded his arms. "Which means, Gohan hit the books and find a way to get us back to our dimension with our original powers."  
  
Lita looked at Piccolo with conflicting emotion. "And if the enemy is here?"  
  
"It will follow us back." Piccolo tried his best not to look at the confused expression on Lita's face.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Lita shouted. "You said it yourself! Our powers are useless! Our dimension will be destroyed!"  
  
"Calm down, Lita." Ami said calmly. "This is all speculation."  
  
"It's alotta ifs, ands, and buts." Serena chimed in. "Rei explain your vision better."  
  
"Well what I remember…" Rei closed her eyes trying to picture it. "The enemy was… I can't describe it!"  
  
"Frieza." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"How would you know! I didn't even describe him!" Rei snapped.  
  
"I saw what you were thinking." Vegeta grunted. "And it was Frieza."  
  
Rei blushed. "You need to stay out of my thoughts, pervert!"  
  
"If I knew how I would."  
  
"Saiyains don't have the ability to read thoughts and especially not the ability to see them." Piccolo smirked. "Unless they are bonded."  
  
"Um, Piccolo… I heard your thought when I excused myself." Lita said shyly.   
  
"What?" Piccolo's cheeks turned violet.   
  
"Well, Nameks have the natural ability to read and see thoughts but humans definitely do not." Gohan pointed out. "I think Rei was right when she said we were each connected to one of the scouts."  
  
"So Vegeta and Rei are connected along with Piccolo and Lita." Ami started her analysis. "There connection must have been very strong."  
  
From those words, Rei's face seemed to get even redder. Lita began to suspect there was more to her vision than she was telling.  
  
"Well, I think I am connected to Ami." Gohan said perkily, "When Vegeta confronted her I suddenly felt overly protective."  
  
"Then I guess that means I am connected to…" Goku looks back and forth between the two blondes, staring at him.   
  
"Mina." Rei interrupted. "Serena was not in my vision."  
  
Serena pouted. "What? But I am… I am Sailor MOON!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo had been in deep concentration.  
  
"Frieza… how could he be alive?" Vegeta nearly shouted.  
  
"It is obvious he is going to try to kill us with our reduced powers." Piccolo said, scowling. "And with us out of the way…"  
  
"Guess Frieza forgot about Goten and Trunks, eh?" Goku chuckled.  
  
"We can't count on them. We have to deal with Frieza, now." Vegeta clenched his fists. "We may not have our full powers-"  
  
"Do not be foolish. You are risking this dimension. Our powers are reduced greatly."  
  
"His will be reduced too."  
  
"You cannot assume that!" Piccolo slammed his fists down on the table. "We will be risking-"  
  
"You have taken your guardian role to heart, Namek." Vegeta growled menacingly at Piccolo. "If you will not fight, so be it. You know you cannot stop me."  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta locked glares. "I will not allow you to risk innocent lives. Not when we can find a way back to our dimension."  
  
"Rei explain your vision… completely." Lita said loudly to interrupt the argument. "You must be leaving out something!"  
  
"We will fight together… it is the only way. Then the portal will open." Rei said smoothly.   
  
"Portal?" Ami asked. "You mean the dimensional portal, so they can return."  
  
"Look." Gohan pointed in the book. "It has rumors and theories about the one who opened the portal can be the only one to open that specific portal to that dimension."  
  
"So we have to kill Frieza so we can them control the portal." Piccolo speculated.  
  
"No. Once Frieza is killed the portal will open for only a few minutes and then shut down forever." Ami explained.  
  
"Now just who is this Frieza guy?" Mina asked.  
  
The men described Frieza and tried to explain who they were. Serena interrupted repeatedly with questions.  
  
"So you worked for Frieza?" Rei asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, what of it?" Vegeta replied coolly.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, at the time… guys, it's getting late." Lita looked at her watch and it was already ten.  
  
"Yes, and you had a long day. We will talk about this tomorrow, after school." Mina was the first to stand.  
  
"I think maybe we should go with the person we feel protective of. Especially if Frieza… is the culprit." Gohan said calmly.  
  
"Alright. Can you pretend to be a foreign exchange student?" Ami looked at Gohan.  
  
"Sure." Gohan nodded.  
  
Mina looked at Goku who had a blank look on his face. "Whatever. Come on, Goku."  
  
Soon, everyone left and Lita and Piccolo were alone.   
  
"Is that why you kissed me?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes. I have never been attracted to anyone so I assumed this connection was attraction."  
  
"From what to others said… Nameks are um asexual and even I know that means that they can't be attracted."  
  
"Yes, Nameks are asexual. I was born on Earth and when I was created I adapted to the world I was created on. You understand? The others do not know this, but I am not a normal Namek. I cannot create asexually." Piccolo tried to explain to her.  
  
"I think I understand." Lita said smoothly. "But… I have been attracted to someone before and I know that that is at least what I am feeling."  
  
"You… are attracted to me?" Piccolo took this moment to look into her green eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah." Lita blushed beet red.  
  
"Why?" Piccolo turned super serious. (Ha! Thought I was going to say super Saiyain, huh?)  
  
"Well, um, it's true you aren't my usual type. But you are noble and that is awfully rare in a man." Lita wagged her finger at Piccolo and he seemed to be pondering something.  
  
"Noble, huh?" Piccolo chuckled to himself. "I guess I could be considered that."  
  
"So you don't think you are attracted to me?" Lina frowned.  
  
"Hmm… well…" Piccolo smirked. "Let's see." Piccolo grabbed Lita and kissed her most passionately.   
  
****That's the end of Part Five. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	6. Chapter Six: The First Attack and a Tran...

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The First Attack And A Transformation  
  
  
  
"No, no, NO!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta smirked and leaned back on her door. "If you are too noisy that weakling human might come in."  
  
"Goku isn't here, anymore. You can sleep in that room!" Rei pointed at him.  
  
"I am your guardian, am I not?" Vegeta kept his smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Now listen here, buster! I can take care of myself! Anyways you used to work for our enemy! How can I trust you?" Rei growled angrily at Vegeta. He was really such a jerk!  
  
"Now, Rei… do you really think I am your enemy?" Vegeta sounded hurt but was obviously acting.  
  
"Why are you not intimidated by me?" Rei blurted out.  
  
"Why are you not intimidated by me?" Vegeta redirected her question to her.  
  
Rei snorted and folded her arms. "What is there to be intimidated by?"  
  
"You can have the bed." Vegeta laid down on the floor.  
  
Rei was without retort. She looked bewildered at the Saiyain prince, belittling himself by sleeping on the floor. She just didn't understand him! "God! Will you just go in the other room?"  
  
"I will not allow you to back out of your challenge with me. You still owe me a spar." Vegeta turned so he was on his back, looking up at Rei.  
  
"Hell, it's only nine. Let's do it, now, then." Rei folded her arms. "If it is the real reason you insist on staying in here, pervert."  
  
Vegeta quickly appeared behind Rei and wrapped his arm around her throat. He purred in her ear. "You are no match for me, princess."  
  
Rei elbowed him in the stomach but that only made Vegeta tighten his grip. "Le- t go!"  
  
"Do you give in?" Vegeta continued to whisper seductively in her ear.  
  
"Ne-" Rei lost her breath and felt like passing out, but she wouldn't dare. "ver."  
  
Vegeta felt Rei go slightly limp so he loosened his grasp on her. "It seems you have no choice."  
  
Rei took the opportunity to free herself and kick Vegeta in the nether regions. Vegeta grabbed the kick before it connected.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice." Vegeta smirked as Rei struggled to pull her ankle from his grip.  
  
"Why? I won't allow it to happen!" Rei grabbed her transformation wand (AN: those things appear out of thin air… I want one!) and transformed into Sailor Mars.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching you transform, you know your fire will have no affect on me."  
  
"Pervert." Sailor Mars quickly used her Mars Flame Sniper.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the flame arrow. "I am your protector. If you could beat me, what kind of protector would I be?" Vegeta openly mocked her as her attack dissipated.  
  
"I won't give up… not to you. NOT TO ANYONE!" Sailor Mars took a fighting stance preparing for the attack to come.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "And that is what I love about you. A stubborn bitch to the end."  
  
Rei's face turned red with rage. "You are the biggest asshole!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "And that's what you love about me."  
  
"No! I hate you! Now, get out!" Rei pointed to the door.  
  
Vegeta stood firm. "Make me, girl."  
  
"I call upon thee, spirit of the flames."  
  
Vegeta gave her no opportunity to attack. He pushed her back into her bed and began to kiss her. Rei tried to push him away, but in her heart she knew she wanted this.  
  
Vegeta held her down when he noticed her stop struggling. "You are crying."  
  
Tears ran down Rei's face. "I hate you! I do!"  
  
"Fine," Vegeta stood up and begun to walk out the door. "but, you are not fooling anyone, not even yourself."  
  
Rei curled up still wearing her Sailor scout uniform. "I cannot love that creep."  
  
Her vision popped into her mind, these things can be changed, she told herself. She wouldn't put herself in this impossible and dysfunctional relationship. He has a kid for god's sake! He's older than me, Rei thought. He has an attitude problem and he… he…   
  
A shout interrupted her thoughts. She rushed outside to see the monster from her vision about to kill Chad. Vegeta was already there, as well.   
  
"Frieza!" Vegeta glanced over at Rei, "Get back inside and call the others, mainly Kakarott."  
  
"I will not, go inside!" Rei talked into her communicator on her wrist. "Hey guys, Frieza is here at the temple, can't talk."  
  
Frieza dropped the unconscious Chad to the ground and walked towards Rei. Vegeta stepped in front of Rei. "Frieza… you will be fighting me!"  
  
Frieza smirked evilly. "You wish to protect her?"  
  
Vegeta powered up and a golden aura surrounded him. Rei felt the surge of energy around him. His aura was not evil like Frieza's… just dark.  
  
Frieza and Vegeta took off into the sky. Rei couldn't keep up with their movement.  
  
"Get away from here!" Rei heard Vegeta shout in her mind. "Quick!"  
  
"No! I will not run from a battle." Rei said firmly. "Flame…"  
  
Vegeta came flying into her pushing her away as a blast from Frieza came at her. "Stop being stubborn. You are out of your league here."  
  
Rei saw Vegeta was badly injured and had very little energy left. "You will die."  
  
"Are you worried?" Vegeta smirked as Rei saw Frieza grab Vegeta.  
  
Sailor Mars yelled, "Release him, now!!!"   
  
"And if I refuse?" Frieza laughed.  
  
"I will have to kill you!" Sailor Mars powered up, an aura of flame surrounding her. Her uniform changed. Her skirt was of fire and her brooch was a flame. Her eyes and hair looked as if they were fire, as well. Her power… she felt strong.   
  
Frieza smirked, amused by this transformation. "And what is this? A human of fire?"  
  
"LET PRINCE VEGETA GO!" Her voice was not her own. It sounded dark and full of hate.   
  
The others took this opportunity to arrive.   
  
"Sailor Mars! Vegeta!"   
  
Frieza released Vegeta and he fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Sailor Mars formed a fireball with ki-power. "Time to DIE!"  
  
Frieza laughed. "Next time, I won't underestimate you. You will die, first." Frieza disappeared.  
  
"Sailor Mars! What- happened?" Venus rushed over.  
  
"Vegeta…" Sailor Mars walked over to Vegeta and fainted on top of him. Her clothing now back to jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Rei!" Sailor Moon runs over with the others following. Piccolo leans down and feels for her pulse.  
  
"They are both alive. Rei is exhausted, but Vegeta is not in good shape." Piccolo analyses, moving Rei off of Vegeta. "I only have one senzu bean. Does anyone else have any with them?"  
  
"I always keep two with me." Gohan chimed in.  
  
"I don't have my pouch… I think." Goku looked down his shirt. "Right. No pouch."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "Right. I think it is necessary for us to use one on Vegeta. Check the human over there. Rei just needs her rest."  
  
Gohan checked on Chad. "Right. He's okay, just fainted."  
  
Piccolo fed Vegeta the senzu bean. Vegeta was restored to his usual arrogant self.  
  
"Rei. What happened?" Vegeta grabbed Rei and tried to shake her awake.  
  
"Don't do that! Don't you know anything?" Mercury scolded the prince. "She needs to rest and so do you!"  
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta stood lifting Rei. He mumbled, only Piccolo heard. "Some guardian, I am."  
  
Piccolo arched an eye-brow at him. "Did you feel her power, Vegeta? It was as if she transformed into a super sailor scout."  
  
"Her anger caused her to change just like a Super Saiyain." Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"Wow! Do you think we can do that?" Venus asked.  
  
Vegeta grumbled again. "Baka, it takes emotional pain to transform or pure determination. You have neither." Vegeta walked off to Rei's room.  
  
Vegeta laid Rei on the bed and gently pushed away her raven strands. "I will train you. I will not allow you to be hurt- physically or emotionally."  
  
"I know." Rei mumbled.  
  
"You are awake." Vegeta tried to conceal the shock in his voice.  
  
"How could one sleep after that violent tangent of shaking?" Rei smirked and opened one eye to peer at the prince.  
  
"If you are alright, I will go." Vegeta stood and turned.  
  
Rei rested her hand on the back of his wrist. "I want you to stay."  
  
Her soft touch sent shivers along his spine. "Are you sure?"  
  
"As you said, I am not fooling anyone." Her hand dropped down to rest beside her on the bed. "Anyways, I want you here to guard me."  
  
"Some guardian." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"You protected me and I feel safe with you here. Truth is, I think I may be in love with you." Rei now opened the other eye, trying to read him.  
  
"You do not know me well enough to say such a thing." Vegeta's body tensed.  
  
"I know you will protect me with your life."  
  
"That I will, but so would that weakling you call Chad. You do not love him?" Vegeta was rigid, his voice, his body, everything was tense and stretched.  
  
"Dammit! I love you! Can't you just let me admit it?" Rei shouted sitting up and then she groaned, feeling the pain surge through her body.  
  
Vegeta turned and Rei saw the reason he was so tense. The Saiyain prince's eyes were watery, as if he were about to cry. He was trying to hide it. "You should not move. You are weakened, right now."  
  
"V- egeta…" Rei laid back down. "You are trying to push me away, now?"  
  
"As I said, you do not know me, Rei." Vegeta turned back towards the door.  
  
"Vegeta, please… I will not push this but, do you love me? Or were you just fooling around?"  
  
"I am your guardian."  
  
Rei closed her eyes. "That was all I needed to hear." Rei was unhappy with the answer but she said she would not push it.  
  
Vegeta pushed his lips to hers, gently. Rei opened her eyes in surprise as the prince kissed her softly… sweetly. Vegeta pulled away. "Time will tell if the feelings we think we hold are true. Until then, I am your protector and I am going to stay in here, as such."  
  
"Good… I am tired." Rei closed back her eyes and fell asleep, exhausted, mentally and physically, and especially emotionally.  
  
****That's the end of Part Six. Sorry for the delay. I should have the next chapter out quicker. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	7. Chapter Seven: Lesson in Love

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know i promised to get this out sooner but I have started college and my file got corrupted when I had half this chapter done. I got pissed that I lost so much but finally I am back and writing. I also changed the style this chapter, you won't just see what Lita sees, you also follow her guardian around.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Lesson in Love  
  
  
Lita took Piccolo's hand and looked at him. "I want you to train me so I can transform. So you won't have to get hurt protecting me."  
  
Piccolo took his hand away from Lita and walked away from her without answering her question. He needed his own answers before he could give wisdom to another. Piccolo's mind and heart was in constant turmoil.   
  
Lita didn't know what was bugging Piccolo. She had just requested training. What was wrong with that? He looked at her as if she were a complete stranger. Lita smiled to herself, well if he wanted to try to ignore her, she'll give him something to ignore. Lita went into her closet and pulled out a secret she kept hidden. She went into the bathroom and changed.  
  
She looked into the mirror. The black satin clung to every curve with black lace over the satin. She was in a teddy and no one knew she had it. No one. Now, she planned to show Piccolo her secret.  
  
Piccolo stood, he thought he should apologize for ignoring her. He didn't want her angry at him. He had no time to apologize, for she came to him.  
  
Lita smiled, like the little seductress she was trying to be. In a lusty voice, she said, "What do you think, green bean?"  
  
Piccolo nearly choked on his tongue. This wasn't Lita at all. She was... sexy, she looked frail. But Piccolo had never seen such a revealing outfit before. So Piccolo had never seen a beautiful woman like this. But he knew what she was doing, before she could even tell he reacted, Piccolo replaced his stone-face. "What about?"  
  
Lita became flustered. She had never shown this side to someone. She loved Piccolo and he was completely ignoring her. "Nevermind." She went back in the room and slammed the door, tossing herself on her bed.  
  
Piccolo groaned. Great, I know have a pissed off woman on my hands, Piccolo thought, I hope she's nothing like Chi-Chi. "I'm going out." Piccolo said as he left.  
  
"Good." He heard her reply.  
  
Piccolo exited the apartment and began walking down the street to find Gohan. He needed to talk to the boy, badly. But something told him he shouldn't leave Lita but he had to talk to someone.  
  
Lita was flustered herself. She went to watch tv for awhile, still in the satin teddy.  
  
Piccolo went up to the door and remembered Ami said something about parents. So he contacted Gohan telepathically. "Where are you?"  
  
Gohan opened the window and waved to his green mentor.   
  
Piccolo flew up and into the window, he noticed Ami was in the same room.  
  
"I did not expect for you two to be sharing a room."   
  
Ami blushed. "We were just discussing Rei's transformation and the Super Saiyan."  
  
Gohan blushed, as well. "That's right."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Well, I wish to speak to you alone if possible."  
  
Ami stood, "I'm sorry. I need to get to sleep, anyways."  
  
Piccolo then sat in the desk when Ami left. "Are you attracted to Ami?"  
  
Gohan blushed, his sensei never brought up stuff like this. "No, not at all. She's a wonderful friend but I don't want her as a girlfriend."  
  
Piccolo sighed, maybe he wasn't just being the guardian. Maybe he had real feelings. "And your father doesn't feel attracted to Mina?"  
  
"Of course not! She's like one third his age!"   
  
"Then maybe..."  
  
"Piccolo, are you attracted to Lita? Is that why you are asking these questions?"  
  
Piccolo looked up at the boy. "Yes."  
  
Gohan smiled. He never knew Piccolo could be in love like everyone else. He is a Namek and therefore asexual, but his sensei had just told him and he knew it must be true. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I thought maybe it was just our connection but me and Vegeta are..."  
  
Gohan smiled wider. He never thought he'd have to teach his teacher. Now it was time Piccolo learned about love.  
  
Lita picked up the phone. She just had to talk to someone. She prayed that Ami was still up and she dialed the phone. Ami answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Ami... sorry, I called so late."  
  
"Oh do you want to talk to Piccolo?"  
  
"Piccolo is there?"   
  
"Yeah, he came to talk to Gohan..."   
  
"Can you happen to spy on them?" Lita asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure." Ami listened to the conversation through the door.  
  
"So when she wears something like that... totally out of character, she's trying to tell me something." Piccolo said.  
  
"Well from how you describe it, she wanted your attention and wanted to show you a side of her she never let anyone see. I've seen how she is with you. It is love, Piccolo." Gohan explained.  
  
Ami blushed and returned to the phone. "Gohan is trying to explain love to Piccolo."  
  
"Love?" That caused Lita to blush several shades of red. "So that's why he was acting so weird." Lita giggled. "He didn't know what to do."  
  
"So you and Piccolo?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Lita lied back down on the bed. "I really love him."  
  
"That's wonderful." Lita jumped when she heard the new voice. She looked to the doorway to see Frieza.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita screeched as Frieza ripped the phone away smashing it to a million pieces.  
  
Ami ran into Gohan's room. "Lita..."  
  
"We know. Stay here. We're going." Gohan and Piccolo flew out the window towards Lita's apartment.  
  
Lita struggled with Frieza pinning her down to the bed.   
  
"I wanted to disect you litte whores... but maybe I'll just play with you first."  
  
"Get off me!" Lita squirmed trying to get out from under the strong monster.  
  
"I see you dressed up, just for me." Frieza took a nail and slid it under one of the straps. The strap broke and he repeated the process on the other strap.  
  
Lita struggled, trying to do anything.  
  
Frieza grabbed her breasts. "These are so beautiful, very large." Frieza strated to slide the cloth off of her when he gets yanked off her by a pair of large green hands.  
  
Lita yanked up her teddy and gave Piccolo a thankful look. Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Piccolo punched Frieza in the face a few times, which didn't seem to phase Frieza.   
  
The power caused by the dueling warriors caused Lita's apartment to get a little... um... destroyed. Now they flew through the large hole in the wall and began a intense fight. Gohan set his hand on Lita's shoulder. "Let us take care of this." Gohan then noticed Sailor Mercury and the other sailor scouts, minus Sailor Mars come running up. Even his father was running towards the fray.   
  
Piccolo was knocked down, he was spent. Sailor Jupiter and Gohan ran to him.   
  
"Piccolo, are you alright?" Sailor Jupiter kneeled next to him, pulling his head into her lap.  
  
"Go back inside." Piccolo mumbled, purple blood dripping from his lips.  
  
"If you didn't notice, you blew up the inside... now it's outside." Sailor Jupiter joked.  
  
Gohan flew up to meet Frieza. Frieza swatted him away with Goku soon following. This enraged each girl.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was the first to feel the rage, as she stood. Her outfit transformed. The electricity surrounded her. The power of lightning fused with her outfit. Her brooch now contained lightning. Her green eyes contained lightning. The lightning changed her.  
  
"You destroyed my home and tried to kill my friends. I won't forgive you." Her voice was different... so cold.  
  
Sailor Mercury followed Lita's example. Her outfit changed to follwing water. Her eyes and hair now showing the waves of water. Her brooch was now of water.  
  
"We can't let you do this."  
  
Sailor Venus' outfit changed, as well, but hers was not as noticable. A chain of hearts surrounded her changing her brooch into a single heart.   
  
"We shall vanquish you."  
  
Frieza looked at the three girls with terror. He disappeared.  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter kneeled down and used her newly discovered power to heal Piccolo. The other two girls did the same for their guardians.  
  
They all three de transformed.  
  
"Well, I think we know how to defeat Frieza, now."  
  
"Yes, we combine our Super senshi powers!" Mina squealed.  
  
Piccolo stood holding Lita's hand. Lita was trying to hold up her teddy at the time. Piccolo put his hand above her head and gave her an outfit like his, minus cape and turban.  
  
"For your training." Piccolo said stoically, still holding her hand.  
  
Lita smiled and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo smirked and returned the hug. "You did good."  
  
"But look what you did to my apartment!" Lita pointed at the huge hole in the building. The hole being the entirety of her apartment. "Now where am I going to stay?"  
  
"I think we all should go to Rei's for the weekend." Mina said happily.  
  
"Good idea!" Goku agreed.  
  
So they all started walking to Rei's to surprise her.  
  
  
****That's the end of Part Seven. Sorry for the delay. As I said, I lost the chapter and then had to rewrite it, so forgive me. I have not abandoned this story. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	8. Chapter Eight: Flames of Passion

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Look at that! I got it out quick... maybe I'll start pumping out more.... this is one of my most popular stories.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Flames of Passion  
  
  
Rei woke up from the banging on her door. She mumbled obsenities and then what just happened moments ago all came flooding back to her like bad milk. She pulled the sheets over her naked body and knudged the naked body next to hers.  
  
The Saiyan prince mumbled, "They'll go away if you ignore them."  
  
"You know who it is?"   
  
"It is everyone." Vegeta yawned and turned to lay on his back. "Something must have happened. No wonder the phone rang during our-"  
  
"Enough!" Rei sighed rubbing her face, knocking the wisps of hair from her face.  
  
"You better get dressed." Vegeta chuckled as another loud knock came at the door.  
  
"Shut up! I'm COMING!"   
  
Vegeta pushed the hair behing her ear and whispered. "Again?"  
  
"You pervert!" Rei stood and threw on her nightshirt.  
  
Mina flung open the door. "How am I a... OH MY GOD!!!" Mina stopped gawking at the naked prince and quickly turned and slammed the door behind.  
  
"Oh great! See what you did!" Rei snapped.  
  
"Just get dressed. Maybe the ditz won't say anything." Vegeta said as he put on his spandex.  
  
"Easy for you." Rei said as she yanked on her jeans. "The boys will just give you a pat on the back and say good job."  
  
"On the contrary, we are both in deep shit here." Vegeta pulled on his armor.  
  
Rei clasped her bra and put on a new shirt.  
  
"Do you have a turtle-neck?" Vegeta walked over to her and ran his finger over the bite mark on her neck.  
  
"Hand me that scarf." Rei pointed to the scarf in the closet.  
  
Vegeta flung it to her and she quickly wrapped it around her neck. Rei exited the room and she was greeted by all the inner senshi and guardians bewildered faces.  
  
"Did you call earlier?" Rei tried to pretend this wasn't the most horrifying experience of her life.   
  
"Frieza attacked and destroyed Lita's apartment." Gohan managed to say without changing his tone.  
  
Vegeta came out of the room. "And?"  
  
"Uh... the girls transformed so we thought maybe all their powers with ours..." Gohan stuttered.   
  
"Look I need a place to stay and it's safer for us to stay together so we are all crashing here." Lita folded her arms. "We'll let you and the prince keep your room but we are all staying in the guest room."   
  
Rei blushed. "You don't understand!"  
  
"Please enlighten us." Piccolo barked.  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "You do not need to answer to them. Go sleep in the guest room."  
  
Goku growled and grabbed Vegeta. "You cannot do this to Bulma. It isn't right."  
  
Vegeta pulled free from Goku's grasp. "I do not answer to you Kakarott."  
  
Mina took Goku's arm and pulled him away. "I'm sure they had a reason. Rei doesn't jump into bed with anyone. Actually she was a virgin."  
  
"What's a virgin?" Goku asked and everyone face-vaulted.  
  
"Mina! Must you blurt that out!" Rei blushed even redder. "And you don't know what we did! All you saw was Vegeta in my bed."  
  
"And his clothes and your clothes strewn through the room." Ami pointed out.  
  
"Go gripe at Serena... she slept with Darien, two years ago!" Rei folded her arms and turned her back.  
  
"Well, she loved him."  
  
Vegeta growled at Mina, protecting his ladies' honor. They were acting as if she was a whore. What they shared was not disgusting, not primal... it was... love. "She does not deserve such questions, she did no wrong. I am the only one who should be on the chopping block."  
  
Piccolo nodded his head to Vegeta. "Leave them be. It is their choice."  
  
Vegeta turned his head up. "You bet it is. It's not like you can say you haven't slept with your scout."  
  
Lita blushed and began to retort but Piccolo was already at Vegeta's throat. "Never insult her like that! We did nothing of the sort."  
  
Rei slapped Vegeta. "You've insulted two of my friends now."  
  
Vegeta growled. "They continue to insult us."  
  
Rei stood in front of Vegeta. "You mean they continue to insult you."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less what those bakas said about him, but it was obvious their word meant something to Rei. "Yes, that is exactly what I meant."  
  
"Figures." Rei folded her arms.   
  
Piccolo shook his head at the couple. Could this be what he and Lita turn out like?  
  
"They both have tempers." Lita mumbled. "We have self control."  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo started to walk to the guest room. "We should all try to get some sleep."  
  
The others followed giving Rei and Vegeta one last awkward look.  
  
Vegeta looked at the Rei who was obviously upset. "I'm going to sleep in the guestroom, as well. Would you like me to send the girls to your room?"  
  
"Uh," Rei stuttered, "Yeah, ok."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta walked to the room and immediately was given looks of hatred. But Vegeta was used to it. "Women in Rei's room, men in here."  
  
Mina and Ami both quickly left to go see Rei while Lita slowly left.   
  
Vegeta sat down ignoring the staring done by the Sons. Piccolo knew how Vegeta truly felt after a little quick mental probing, so Piccolo just continued his meditation. Piccolo never understood why Vegeta got Bulma pregnant or why Vegeta ever thought he could care for her.   
  
Vegeta looked to Piccolo, slightly curious to why Piccolo wasn't giving him the death-stare.   
  
"How could you hurt Bulma, like that?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma... Vegeta thought. It was never about Bulma. Bulma was there and Vegeta wanted an heir. It was never about Bulma, it was about a son. (AN: I'm sorry if you are Bulma-Vegeta fans but it wouldn't be fun if Vegeta was in love with Bulma)   
  
"Well?" Goku demanded.  
  
"Your thick-head wouldn't understand." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Then explain it to me." Gohan took the offensive. "You have a wife and son."  
  
"I did not marry her. She is just the mother of my son." Vegeta defended.   
  
"Rei is just a child." Gohan pointed out which made Piccolo twitch. "I didn't mean you, sensei."  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes, "What is the difference between our two situations? Other than Vegeta has a kid and woman at home. Bulma knows how Vegeta feels, and she's not here. So let Vegeta screw Rei all he wants. It takes two."  
  
Vegeta smirked at Piccolo. He was surprised the Namek defended him. "Ah, so you have screwed the busty brunette."  
  
"No. I realize we will be leaving soon... it wouldn't be right."   
  
And the it hit Vegeta... he'd have to leave. Would Rei want go with him? She had responsibilities.  
  
"Mister Piccolo! I'm sure Lita would come with you. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"   
  
"I couldn't ask her to leave her friends."  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had been talking to Rei. Lita was sitting on the bed next to Rei, trying to talk to her.   
  
Mina then pointed at the bed, with a disgusted look on her face. "You do realize you are sitting on the bed... that they-"  
  
Lita jumped up. "Oh... gross. Mina! You had to remind me!"  
  
Rei sighed putting her face in her hands. "Thank you for all of your support."  
  
"Well we'd support you if you just told us... I mean did he rape you?" Ami looked at Rei questioningly.  
  
"NO!" Rei shouted. "It was completely consentual."  
  
"And why did you consent?" Lita paused her cringing to ask.  
  
Rei mumbled incoherently.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"I said... I love him." Rei mumbled more coherent.  
  
"You what?!?!" Mina squealed. "How could you?"  
  
"Mina be a little more sensitive!" Lita defended Rei.  
  
"You aren't any better! You are in love with the ugly green one!" Mina whined.  
  
"You're just mad because none of the guys pay attention to you!" Rei snapped. "I want to go to sleep!"  
  
Rei laid down and closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than Vegeta. Sleep came quickly to Rei while the others were hacking it out with Vegeta.  
  
After Goku pointed out that Vegeta had a son for the thousandth time, Piccolo snapped. "SHUT UP, GOKU! Who cares? Vegeta loves Rei where he didn't give a damn about Bulma. It isn't like he cares for Trunks any less! So SHUT UP!"  
  
Vegeta gave Piccolo a 'where the hell did that come from' look.   
  
Piccolo stood and stormed out. "Don't follow."  
  
Gohan looked to the door and then back at Vegeta.  
  
"The Namek is right so just let me get some sleep."   
  
Lita couldn't sleep either, not when she knew what Rei and Vegeta did in that room. She went outside and saw a familar figure, meditating with the moonlight reflecting off his emerald skin.  
  
  
****That's the end of Part Eight. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	9. Chapter Nine: Lightning Love

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
AN: Thanks for all your support in this. Horribly sorry I haven't updated. I started work on writing a novel which has left no time for fanfiction. I'll try to keep updating my story. Sorry again.  
Chapter 9: Lightning Love  
  
Lita couldn't sleep either, not when she knew what Rei and Vegeta did in that room. She went outside and saw a familar figure, meditating with the moonlight reflecting off his emerald skin.  
  
Piccolo looked up at her and just took in her beauty as she came and sat beside him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I know." Piccolo said calmly.  
  
"You are going, aren't you?" Lita did not look at him. She looked only at the moon.  
  
"My home is there. Just like your home is here." Piccolo said cooly.  
  
Lita knew it was too good to be true. "So once we beat Frieza, you are just going to leave?"  
  
Piccolo took in the sadness in her words. "I cannot stay."  
  
"Then I won't beat Frieza. I won't let you go." Lita threw her arms around Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo tensed in her arms. "But you must. People will die if you don't."  
  
"Piccolo, I love you!" Lita began crying. "What about us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lita, but I cannot stay here with you. It's hard for me, too."  
  
"NO!" Lita continued to hold Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo kept his stoic facade. "Lita. Stop crying. Stop being selfish."  
  
"SELFISH!" Lita sobbed. "I finally found a great guy and he just leaves!"  
  
Piccolo sighed. "We both have our worlds to protect."  
  
Gohan came out. "What's wrong, Piccolo?"  
  
Lita stood, rubbing her tears. "I won't lose you." Lita ran off.  
  
Piccolo stood. "Lita!"  
  
Gohan kept Piccolo from runing after her. "She needs time to herself."  
  
"I cannot stay here, Gohan."  
  
"I know, sensei."   
  
Lita leaned against the tree and hoped Piccolo couldn't hear her crying, still. Lita didn't want to lose Piccolo, and she was sure Piccolo felt the same way but could she really blame him. Piccolo was brought to this world against his will. Piccolo wouldn't ever be able to go back if he stayed. He had people who depended on him and loved him. To be so selfish and stay, would be against everything Piccolo was about.  
  
Lita then decided. If he couldn't stay here, she would go live with him.   
  
Piccolo walked up to her. "You do not know how I live."  
  
Lita wiped her tears. "I do not care."  
  
"I am nomadic. I have no home."  
  
"I do not care." Lita stood firm.  
  
"You cannot leave your friends."  
  
"I can. And I will."   
  
"You sure are stubborn. I guess Dende will house us." Piccolo smirked. He was secretly hoping she would come with him.  
  
"See. We will be together."  
  
Piccolo set his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure, Lita? It could be different."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You don't seem to care about alot of things." Piccolo ran his hands down her arms. "Your friends, your family..."  
  
"It all doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with the man I love! They'll understand."  
  
"Will they?" Piccolo mumbled. "Your friends just think I'm some big green alien freak."  
  
"I know them. They'll have to understand." Lita kept her chin up wanting to be strong, to show Piccolo should was set in her mind.  
  
Piccolo sighed as he looked down into her green eyes. "Lita, talk to them, first. You know I will take you but you must discuss this with your friends. You also must consider what we feel now might change and then how will you get back. Think of what you will be leaving. Is it really worth it?"  
  
Lita took in his words for a minute. "What do you mean it might change?"  
  
"I do not know." Piccolo sighed again, stepping away from Lita.  
  
"Then I do not know either. If you do not know if you will continue to feel the same for me then I do not know if I can go with you."  
  
"You do not understand. You are just a child, how could you?" Piccolo grumbled as he walked away, leaving Lita in utter shock at his cold words.  
  
Lita shook her head and ran after Piccolo. She grabbed his arm forcefully. "No. I will not let you leave like this."  
  
"You do not have a choice." Piccolo tossed Lita off his arm. Lita fell to the ground roughly. Piccolo glanced at her with concern but continued away from her when he saw she was fine.  
  
Lita did not see Piccolo's look of concern, all she saw was him walking away from her so she shouted. "Don't you leave me, Piccolo! I want to understand! Help me to understand!"  
  
Piccolo stopped, his back still to her. "I am not a man. That is all you need to know."  
  
"Not a... man? Then what are you?" Lita stood.  
  
"I am nothing. How can... I..." Piccolo tensed, such emotions had never coarsed through his veins.  
  
"You are everything to me, Piccolo. Please just explain to me. We can work it out. I want to be with you!"  
  
"That's just it. You cannot be with me. I am asexual. I shouldn't even feel this way towards you." Piccolo turned to her, his face full of emotion... full of love.  
  
"Asexual... that doesn't matter to me. Even so, if we love each other we can overcome it."  
  
"As a Namek, I am asexual, as my race is. But I was born on Earth and therefore became a sexual being. So as my race dictates I should not be attracted to someone, but as I was born on Earth I have the capacity of having a gender."  
  
Lita was even more confused. So was he asexual or not?  
  
"In my mind and heart I have always been asexual. But I am... a man. I just never wanted to be before. I never wanted to be around a woman. No offense but the women I've met are bossy and domineering and most are completely terrified of me. You are truly the first woman I've met that has looked at me like I was no different from her."  
  
Lita looked at Piccolo tears in her eyes. "Piccolo I want to be with you. But only if you want to be with me."  
  
"Lita," Piccolo placed his hand on her cheek. "I'd be honored if you came with me, and lived at Dende's Lookout with me."  
  
Lita smiled. "Then it's settled. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of the girls. They'll understand... at least you don't have a wife and kid. You don't, do you?"  
  
Piccolo smirked. "No, I don't. Neither does Vegeta. Bulma is not his wife. But Trunks is his son. It is a very complicated situation."  
  
"I see. Do you know anything Piccolo? I mean I don't want Rei to get hurt."  
  
"Vegeta may be an asshole but I am positive that he cares strongly for Rei." Piccolo's ear twitched. "Speak of the devil..."  
  
Vegeta sauntered up. "You two planning a little romp?"  
  
Lita put her hands on her hips. "No. We're not like you and Rei, we can keep our passion bottled, until we beat Frieza."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then what? The Namek is going to stay here and protect you?" Vegeta mocked.  
  
"No! I'm going back with him!"   
  
"Oh ho. And then who will protect your pathetic dimension?" Vegeta quipped as he walked away.  
  
Lita hadn't even thought of it. Who will be Sailor Jupiter? Who will fight along side the sailor scouts? Who will take her place?   
  
"Even Vegeta has thought this through, more than us." Piccolo groaned. "No wonder he did what he did. He figured if he made a strong enough bond she'd have to come with him."  
  
"Or he'd have to stay with her." Lita added.  
  
Piccolo thought about it for a moment. "I can't stay here."  
  
"I know. I know what I have to do." Lita gave Piccolo a kiss on the cheek and skipped off only to turn back and add, "Don't worry. Worrying doesn't become you."  
  
Piccolo blushed. "Lita, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything!" Lita ran off into Rei's room.   
  
Piccolo stood there for a moment. What would happen when they beat Frieza? Would Lita really give up everything she knew and cared about just to be with him, and why couldn't he do the same? He knew why he couldn't stay. There was no place for a huge green man in this dimension.  
  
But again he wondered why she was willing to leave everything?   
  
"Love... so it isn't irrelevant." Piccolo looked up at the full moon.  
****That's the end of Part Nine. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	10. Chapter Ten: Future in the Fire

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
AN: Yeah, I'm still updating. Don't worry bout it. I hate leaving things unfinished.  
Chapter 10: The Future in the Fire  
Vegeta paced, wishing he had a spaceship or something so he could truly think. He did all his best thinking in space... alone in the black endless depths of space. Vegeta knew the moment he got back he would regret ever leaving.   
  
Rei smirked. This was the only time she had seen Vegeta completely off-guard. He was sitting on a rock over-looking the small pond at Rei's Temple. His eyes were shut as he pondered, and Rei knew everything he was thinking. Rei pushed him off the rock into the shallow water. Vegeta sputtered and glared at Rei as he stood. His face quickly softened though.   
  
"I shouldn't have been so open to such a blantant attack. Touche." Vegeta smirked as he returned to sitting on the boulder.  
  
She joined him. "You don't have to leave, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do. My son."  
  
Rei winced. She didn't want to think of Vegeta as a father. She didn't want to be the cause of the kid losing his father. "Of course. I shouldn't have thought..."  
  
Vegeta hushed her. "Stop it. It is impossible. Just like the Namek and the brunette."  
  
"Lita, Lita's already decided. She said as soon as you guys can return, she is going with you and giving up her position as Sailor Jupiter. She has it all figured out." Rei sighed, could she do the same?  
  
"I have nothing to offer you if you did come. As soon as I tell the woman, I met someone else, I'm homeless. I'll be living off the land. I don't have any friends-"  
  
"That's not true! Goku, Gohan and Piccolo are your friends."  
  
"But they are Bulma's foremost. What I did was wrong and now I must face the consequences, you shouldn't have to."  
  
"But staying with someone you didn't love would be even worse!" Rei shook her head. "I'm sounding like Mina or Serena."  
  
"The Namek does seem to understand and Lita is your friend... what am I thinking? You cannot come with me and I cannot stay here."  
  
"Vegeta, Chad will take care of the temple, the girls will find someone to replace me, so give me reason I cannot leave."  
  
"Am I worth you giving up your life? Not at all. I cannot provide for you, I am not a good man, so find someone better for you."  
  
Rei sighed. "Better for me? It's a little late for that, prince." Rei stood and bowed her head to Vegeta.   
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta looked up to see Rei had already left.  
  
Rei just about tripped over Piccolo as she was walking back to her room. "Uh, sorry. I didn't see you." Rei laughed at her own statement.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Visiting Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei blushed. "Vegeta thinks you are supportive of our relationship."  
  
"I think both your intentions are pure. I don't approve of your methods."   
  
"Uh, well, he doesn't want me to give up my life because he won't be able to support me."  
  
"Yes, Bulma is going to kick his ass out, the moment she finds out." Piccolo smirked as he thought about how angry Bulma was going to be.  
  
"I'm not letting him just leave me. I'm going whether he wants me to or not. But I wanted to ask, is there any way you can house us?"  
  
Piccolo frowned. "And get Bulma angry at me... hm... you'll have to ask Dende but I'm sure he'll understand. If not, we'll figure out something. Both of you are certainly stubborn."  
  
"That we are. Well, thanks." Rei started to walk off.  
  
"Will you be ok if you have to live with a 'creepy green freak'?" Piccolo smirked as he returned to meditation.  
  
Rei gulped. "Yeah, uh sorry about that. I didn't know you then. You seem pretty cool and if Lita likes you, well, then you'll probably end up to be a jerk but you're ok now."  
  
"I'm glad you approve of me." Piccolo stood and walked past her. "It will be good if Lita had you come with her."  
  
"Oh, I'm going. No doubt about that." The fire was ignited in Rei's eyes. Rei ran off to go find the girls.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he leaned against a pillar. "Well, who would have thought that you'd help me out?"  
  
"Hn, let's pretend I'm helping Lita and Rei, not you." Piccolo leaned on the otherside of the pillar. "We wouldn't want them to think we're going soft or anything?"  
  
"Of course not." Vegeta chuckled. "So does this mean you are going to put your freakish evolution to the test?"  
  
Piccolo snorted. "As Lita said, we are not like you and Rei."  
  
"You know you'll be faced with it someday. Do you even know how to do the deed?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do." Piccolo stated simply.  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. Kami was guardian of Earth. I think he would know how they reproduced." Piccolo folded his arms.  
  
"So you really think that little Namek is going to let me stay at the lookout?"  
  
"Well, he'll probably look to me for an answer. He isn't supposed to but I think you deserve it for the whole Buu incident." Piccolo stood straight and extended his hand to Vegeta. "I think it's time we put our differences aside."  
  
"Are you asking for my friendship, Namek?" Vegeta looked at Piccolo's hand.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Take it how you want to."  
  
Vegeta grasped Piccolo's hand. "This could be interesting."  
  
"You're telling me." Piccolo chuckled.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Namek, I think that's the first time I heard you laugh. We must be getting soft in our old age."  
  
Piccolo smirked echoed Vegeta's. "That must be it."  
  
----  
  
Rei sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Mina had called Serena and Darien over because Lita had already told her plans on leaving. Ami seemed alright with the situation, sure she was sad but Mina and Serena were frantic, not to mention Artemis and Luna.  
  
Lita sighed and put her head in her hands. She had just gotten off the phone with her parents. "This is harder than I thought."  
  
Rei cleared her throat. "I'm going too."  
  
Heads all turned to Rei. "WHAT!?!?"  
  
"I'm going with Vegeta. I know he has a kid but he loves me, not the mother of his child. Nothing you can do or say will change my mind. Chad will watch my grandfather and take over the temple." Rei folded her arms. "I have to go speak with them now. I'm going to tell them everything. It's time they know just who I am."  
  
"B-b-but Rei! Who's going to be Sailor Mars?" Luna sputtered. "You are the princess of Mars, no one can replace you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure Mars can chose another senshi." And with that Rei left to find her grandfather.  
  
Immediately she bumped into Vegeta. "Gomen, princess."  
  
Rei looked into his eyes. "My fault. Uh, I have to go speak to my grandfather and Chad."  
  
"Do you need me there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Rei was shocked. Vegeta just offered to help her. "It would be nice."  
  
"Then lead the way." Vegeta kept his arms crossed across his chest as she led him to where her grandfather was teaching Chad so martial arts. Vegeta cracked up at the young boy who couldn't damage a fly.  
  
"Why don't you try it?" Chad snapped.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta approached Chad but Rei grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't, Vegeta. Grandfather... Chad... I need to talk to you." Rei sighed. "First, I'm one of the sailor scouts. See." Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. "Second, Vegeta is from another dimension. Third, I'm going with him after we defeat our enemy."  
  
Both Chad and her grandfather blinked and blinked again. "Nani?"  
  
"She's coming with me to be my wife. You won't see her again. She's going to another dimension, to be my queen." Vegeta said gruffly causing Rei to roll her eyes.  
  
"I want you to take care of the temple, Chad. And I'm so-"  
  
"Don't be, Rei. You must follow your heart and if your heart leads you to another dimension, so be it." Her grandfather said wisely. "I am sure Vegeta is capable of taking care of you. And Chad can take care of the temple, even if he is a baka."  
  
"Thank you, grandfather."  
  
Her grandfather took Vegeta's hand. "But you, I must speak to."  
  
Chad was still in shock as Vegeta went off with Rei's grandfather and Rei left to find her destiny in the fire. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Guardian of Time

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
AN: Yeah, I'm still updating. Don't worry bout it. I hate leaving things unfinished. This part is half Lita, half Rei.  
  
Chapter 11: Enter The Guardian of Time And Space  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita rested her eyes for a minute. She found herself in a black void-like space, with a few white doors. A tap of a staff alerted Lita to someone else's prescence. The sailor senshi Sailor Pluto (AN: Good guess to the reviewer who figured Sailor Pluto would have to come into the picture.) stood before Lita, her long dark emerald hair fanning out.   
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"I've called you here for a reason, Sailor Jupiter. You cannot leave this dimension. There cannot be another Sailor Jupiter, you are the princess of Jupiter. If you leave you will be tearing apart the threads of time and space." Sailor Pluto steps forward pointing her staff at Lita.  
  
"But... Piccolo..." Lita mumbled. She wanted to be with him more than anything.  
  
"I may be able to do something for you, Lita. It's complicated, but I can bring your past self here so you can go with Piccolo. But this is going against everything I believe in. I will have to do the same for Rei. But this will be less destructive then not having a princess of Mars and Jupiter in this time. Are you sure you wish to go with this man, you barely know? What if he turns out like the others, you thought you loved?"  
  
"Piccolo wouldn't! He's protected me!"   
  
Pluto made a circle in front of Lita and the circle turned into a mirror like surface showing Lita images.   
  
  
  
"Face him for who he truly is." Pluto stabbed her staff down forcefully and a picture came up on the circle.  
  
Image after image came up of people Piccolo had killed. Then she could hear him... a cold voice... something was very different about that voice.  
  
Then she was showed Piccolo killing Goku, kidnapping Gohan. She saw him change... the moment he took that blast meant for Gohan... she saw him die... be reborn... give in and fuse with Kami.   
  
"He is a wonderful person... so what if he was evil once. He changed."  
  
"And what will keep him from changing back?" Pluto asked.  
  
"His heart. His love for Gohan and for me." Lita stomped off.  
  
Lita woke startled from such a dream, "But it wasn't a dream, was it?" Lita asked herself.  
  
"Was what a dream?" Piccolo asked completely scaring Lita into screaming.  
  
Piccolo grasped his ears from the high-pitched squeal as everyone else came rushing in. Lita looked at Piccolo and stopped screaming. "Sorry... I just... you scared me."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "That's pathetic, you even scare your girlfriend."  
  
Piccolo's face was actually gloomy. "Shut up, Vegeta."  
  
Lita looked at Rei who had her arm around Vegeta's, as if scared Frieza was there. And Lita knew Rei would have to face Vegeta's past too. "You don't scare me, Piccolo-chan. It was just I had a dream, well, not a dream, Sailor Pluto, keeper of Time and Space, talked to me. She showed me things. I need to think and I'd like you to think with me."   
  
Piccolo nodded his head. "Keeper of Time and Space?"  
  
Lita took Piccolo's hand, well more like she offered her hand to him. They walked out to seek some privacy outside in the temple "grotto" (AN: For lack of a better word).   
  
"Promise me something." Lita said finally.  
  
"What?" Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"If I go with you... you'll stay with me forever."  
  
"I cannot promise you, forever. I cannot even promise you a day, for I am a warrior. I fight even if the odds are against me, I fight."  
  
"I am a warrior, as well, but I can still promise you I'd be with you forever." Lita walked away from Piccolo, just a couple steps, turning back she said, stern-faced, "You will not turn into that monster, will you?"  
  
"What monster?"  
  
"The one who fought, trying to enslave the world, to kill Goku... you won't be him... again, will you?" Lita kneeled away from the Namek who was in meditation-postion.  
  
"How do you know how I was? This Sailor Pluto? Well, I assure you, as long as I have people who I care about, I will not be that monster again, is that why I truly scared you?" Piccolo looked into those emerald eyes.  
  
"After those images... I am frightened, but I still love you. I made a deal, and I can go with you. My self in a past life is going to come take my place as Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Sounds complicated... so I'm assuming Rei is going to face Vegeta's past?"  
  
"I imagine so."  
  
Piccolo rolls his eyes. "Pray for Vegeta, because once she sees what he's done it's all over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I killed cities full of people... Vegeta's killed planets full of people."  
  
Lita whistled. "Rei's going to kick his ass, well, at least Vegeta shows he's an asshole right up front... you... you were my perfect prince."  
  
"I never said I was perfect."  
  
"You never said anything about youself."  
  
Piccolo stood towering. "I didn't think it was your business, now that you are coming with me, I was going to give you the more intimate details of my life. And Gohan had told you that I was evil once."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you were just mean, not... we'll forget it, we all have our pasts."  
  
"Lita, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I was born on a planet I did not belong on. No friends, no happiness... all I knew was pain and hatred. If I had someone who cared, I may have ended up different, and then someone did care... and I changed. Gohan did not see me as a hideous monster out to destroy the world. Even though I was."  
  
"Piccolo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It's alright, Lita." Piccolo smiled.  
  
Lita wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck and pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss.  
  
  
  
Rei was standing in a void with a single door ahead. She started to walk towards the door, when her hand wrapped around the knob a voice said, "Are you sure you want to open that door?"  
  
"Pluto?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yes. Guardian of time and space. If you open that door, you'll never be able to come back. All your friends will be left behind. Do you know who you are sacraficing your life for?" Pluto appeared with her jade hair glistining in the void.  
  
"I know who he is and I know how I feel!" Rei stated passionately.  
  
"He has a wife... a child... and another on the way. He didn't tell you that? His wife is pregnant."  
  
  
  
"No... he doesn't love her. He said the first was a mistake so why?" Rei looked seriously into the green depths of Pluto's eyes.  
  
"He is a evil man who has destroyed planets! He has killed millions of people."  
  
"He's changed!"  
  
"Face his past and see just who he really is." Pluto waved her staff and Rei watched.  
  
Image after image appears, Vegeta as a kid acting like his normal high and mighty prince self. Planet after planet being destroyed by a flick of the wrist. His fights with Goku, Frieza, his death, everything was shown to her. She saw how it was his fault that Cell was allowed to become so strong. It was his fault so many lives were lost during Buu, because of his own ambitions to become stronger. Rei was at first angry, but then something clicked. Vegeta and her were similar.   
  
  
  
She too had mistakes where she grew too ambitious and her friends were hurt. She was always putting down people to make herself seem stronger. She had an understanding of Vegeta and what was past was past, he was different. His love for his son... made him understand what life was truly about. It wasn't about power, it was about protecting the people you love.  
  
"I want to be with him, Pluto! I don't care what he's done. It's what he's going to do that matters to me. One thing I know for sure is, Vegeta's word is his bond."   
  
Pluto stopped the violent images. "If you can still love a man who has done so many horrible things, then it is truly your place at his side. As I told Sailor Jupiter, I will bring your past self from the Moon Kingdom, here to take your place as Sailor Mars."  
  
"Thank you, Pluto!" Rei ran towards the door and swung it open. There she saw Trunks and Bulma, distraught over the loss of Vegeta.  
  
"This is the last thing you must deal with Rei." Pluto said.  
  
"This is... Bulma?" Rei watched as they mourned him as if he was dead. Trunks was a teenage boy with punked up lavender hair. Bulma was a beautiful pregnant woman with baby-blue hair in curls. "and Trunks. He has Vegeta's stern face but his mother's soft eyes."  
  
"Can you truly take Vegeta away from them? They love him."  
  
"I... don't know." Rei rubbed her face, stressed by the decision she had to make.  
  
**** Next time: The final battle grows near. Does she stay or does she go? **** 


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Fury of Frieza

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. Each chapter will focus on one sailor senshi, Jupiter and Mars are the main focus points, at a time. I hope you enjoy my first cross-over story.  
  
AN: And here is the climax of our story. Story not focused on one senshi but the battle as a whole.  
  
Chapter 12: The Fury of Frieza  
  
Rei decided to consult the flame for guidance, while Lita spent time with the girls knowing when the time came she was going to leave with Piccolo. Try as they might the girls could not convince Lita to stay. Piccolo prepared mentally meditating and trying to use every ounce of his capabilities to sense Frieza, to no avail. Goku and Gohan were busy having a friendly sparring match. Vegeta... was nowhere to be found because Rei said she needed time to think and make a real decision.  
  
Piccolo gave up on trying to sense Frieza. He wandered over to the girls who were less than happy to see the one taking away their friend.   
  
"Piccolo, did you find him?" Lita asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Piccolo stated gruffly, folding his arms across his chest, ignoring the girl's peeved off looks. "And I can't find where Vegeta went off to. But hopefully if I can't find him, Frieza can't."  
  
Vegeta walked up behind Piccolo. "Worrying about me? That's a first."  
  
"I just didn't want to have to explain to Bulma." Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "And just where have you been, keeping your powerlevel so concealed?"  
  
"Not your concern." Vegeta snapped, glaring at the three girls. "Just what is your problem, girls?"  
  
"We don't trust you!" Mina said as she stood up, foolishly trying to intimidate the prince.  
  
The prince smirked, "Good." He walked away leaving the girls bewildered.  
  
"Is he going to betray-" Ami started to ask.  
  
"No." Piccolo said quite firmly. "It's not in his character to work for Frieza again. No matter what."  
  
"That's right! Even if he talks tough, Vegeta has a heart. We sometimes forgot Rei had a heart with her attitude and mean talk, and Vegeta is the same way." Lita defended.  
  
"I'll miss her." Serena whined. "Who's going to call me meatball head?"  
  
"Isn't is strange? Rei hasn't been out of the temple in awhile. And Vegeta hasn't gone in, so what's going on?" Ami started to analyze.  
  
And while they were deep in thought of what could be going on, the unexpected happened. Rei came running out of the temple just receiving a vision. She screamed towards the others, "HURRY! RUN!"  
  
Piccolo and the girls obeyed, but Darien held Serena back telling her she couldn't fight in this battle. Goku and Gohan felt Piccolo power up and headed towards that direction. In mid-run the girls transform with their new Super Sailor brooches. ::insert dramatic Sailor transformation sequence- group style::  
  
Super Sailor Mars led the girls straight to Frieza who was toying with a very injured Vegeta. Piccolo, Goku and Gohan power up to their maxs which isn't very high.   
  
"This foolish man thought he could defeat me alone." Frieza laughed, in his little girl-like wussy laugh, where he takes the back of his hand and puts it under his lips as he laughs. "You've turned so weak on me, prince, fighting on behalf of a bunch of children."  
  
Vegeta, who was lying face-down in the dirt, managed to push himself up to look up at Frieza. "Call it what you will. But as long as there is still breath in me, I won't let you lay one finger on them."  
  
"Mwahaha. You don't get it. I planned on killing you first, then I'll get rid of the girls so I can rule both dimensions."  
  
"You forgot about my son. You think he'll let you rule, knowing what-"  
  
Frieza kicked Vegeta towards the others. "Stupid monkey! You just don't get it!"  
  
Vegeta pushed away Mina who tried to assist him. He got up on his own accord. "Why is it our powers have diminished and yours have seemed to grow?"  
  
"Ah, now the monkey is using some of that little bitty brain. Maybe I should blast it to bits." Frieza chuckled throwing a blast straight at Vegeta. With one of her fire gauntlets, Rei deflected the blast from Vegeta.   
  
"Enough talk. We end this now." Super Sailor Mars stated darkly.   
  
Flames launched from Mars fingers towards Frieza. He quickly began dodging them. The others quickly joined in, water, lightning and hearts (AN: Venus has always been weird with the whole heart thing but whatever) all began to launch towards Frieza. Frieza threw one of his most deadly attacks, the Death Ball. Each guardian grabbed their respective senshi and pulled them from harms way.  
  
"Foolish children. You don't know how to use such powers. A true warrior should have those powers."   
  
Frieza concentrated his attacks on Vegeta and Rei, keeping in mind the others and dodging their attacks.   
  
Gohan looked to his father, "There must be something we can do."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Without our Super Saiyan powers, we can only watch and assist in being their guides."  
  
"Some guardians." Piccolo scowled. "Their must be something more to this connection."  
  
Goku took a pose like the girls, "Venus Star Power!"  
  
Nothing happened and Piccolo and Gohan face-vault.  
  
Rei and Vegeta continued to take most of the brunt of the attack. Vegeta heard Goku... and thought that maybe the Namek and Kakarott were on to something. "Try using the wand, baka!"  
  
Goku whacked his forehead. "I knew I forgot something. But where do I get a wand?"  
  
"IMBECILE!" Vegeta shouted. "The girls will their wands!"  
  
"Will? Who's Will?" Goku asked.  
  
Piccolo understood. "Lita, imagine your wand in my hand."  
  
Lita looked at Piccolo confused. "Alright, Piccolo."  
  
A wand identical to Lita's appeared in Piccolo's hand. Piccolo raised it, praying not to be in some stupid costume. "At least this isn't as bad as the fusion dance. Jupiter Star Power."   
  
Lightning surrounded Piccolo's body. And a sailor fuku appeared on him... ok, so not really. His gi just turned green and lightning was all swirly round him.   
  
Mars followed Lita's lead and so did the others. Soon, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan all had wands in their hands.   
  
"Mars Star Power." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
"This is my turn to try out all the superhero tricks I learned. Mercury STAAAR POWERRR!" Gohan made a bunch of poses.  
  
Fire engulfed Vegeta, his hair was fire and his eyes the same. Hearts surrounded Goku and he had a bunch of hearts around him and his gi was now gold. Water flooded over Gohan and his gi was blue and his hair and eyes the same blue.  
  
Frieza looked on shocked at this sudden change of events, with the power of the Sailor senshi, the warriors were as strong as they were in Z-dimension.  
  
"This cannot be! I was supposed to inherit those powers, not you freaks!" Frieza shouted.  
  
With the combination of all the powers, Frieza was destroyed. In the remains of Frieza's dead body, a dark portal appeared, the portal back home for the Z-warriors.  
  
Ami stated matter-of-factly, "You have exactly 10.8 minutes, before it closes."  
  
The Z-warriors changed back as the sailor senshi deactivated their powers.   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Gohan said sadly.  
  
"I would say you could visit anytime, but," Mina's eyes tear up, "I don't think we'll see you again."  
  
"If there's a way, there's a Will, wait, was that the Will, you were talking about, Vegeta? I mean I thought it was-" Goku fumbled as Vegeta whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"You're wasting time, shut-up, baka."  
  
Goku whined. "Bye, everyone." Goku shuffled through the portal.  
  
"I better make sure he gets back ok. It was an honor meeting you all. Thanks for the superhero pointers." Gohan hurried off after his father.  
  
Lita grabbed Piccolo's hand. "Now or never, Piccolo."  
  
"You're really leaving?" Mina shouted. "I don't know if I can handle it!"  
  
"Pluto is bringing past-me to replace me, so don't worry." Lita smiled, "But I'll sure miss you guys." Hugs all around.  
  
Piccolo and Lita walked through the portal, hand in hand.  
  
"Our turn." Vegeta said.  
  
"I can't." Rei choked out, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said loudly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm staying. Hurry, Vegeta, it's going to close." Rei said turning her back.  
  
"You are asking me to leave without you? Why?"  
  
"Just go!" Rei shouted. "It's hard enough without drawing this goodbye out."  
  
"If that is what you want. I cannot force you to come with me. But please reconsider." Vegeta started to walk towards the portal. "I cannot leave my son forever. Otherwise you know I would stay."  
  
"I know, just go." Rei started crying alot now.  
  
Vegeta stole one last gaze at Rei. "Princess of Mars, no one has made such an impact on me. May Kami protect you... Love." Vegeta backed into the portal, as it began to quickly close.  
  
~~~~I'm evil, you won't know what happens until later next chapter. BWHAHAHAHA. But I'll have that chapter up by next week, promise, I already have it half done.~~~~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Do Nameks Dream?

Guardians of the Sailor Senshi  
  
AN: Final chapter before epilogue.  
  
Chapter 13- Do Nameks Dream?  
  
The stoic Namek opened his eyes, his favorite waterfall, right before him. This was where he was when he was taken to that other dimension. Not one thing had changed, he felt just as strong as his was before he was taken by Frieza to the dimension of the Sailor senshi.  
  
"Was it a dream?" Piccolo asked himself. Piccolo thought of dashing off to see if Gohan dreamt it too, or if it was real but something stopped him.   
  
He thought of the beautiful brunette warrior who fought to be with him. He found that odd, who would want to be with him? Lita, she was as beautiful as she was strong. She had a will of steel. Where was she? Did she exist? Was it just a Namek's dream?  
  
Piccolo looked to the sky. Wasn't she with him when they went through the portal? Shouldn't she be here with him?  
  
"A little help here?" A feminine voice blubbered.  
  
Piccolo's eyes shot down towards the water where Lita was, soaking wet and clutching to the edge of the shore. The Namek smiled and he lowered his hand to pull her up.  
  
She reached for his hand and took it. "Does this feel like a dream, Piccolo?"  
  
He helped her up. "No, Lita, it feels good."  
  
"Nice place." Lita smiled. "I could grow to like it here."  
  
Piccolo didn't wait another second, he took her in his arms and didn't let her go, partly in fear she'd just disappear and partly in fear she wouldn't want him anymore. She accepted his embrace and returned it with the same fears.  
  
"Never leave me." Lita whispered.  
  
"Never." Piccolo whispered in return, just enjoying the feel of holding her. "How could it be a woman like you truly exists?"  
  
Lita sneezed. "I won't exist for long if I don't get out of these wet clothes."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Easily fixed."  
  
Lita pushed him away and wrapped her arms around her body, "I-I- d"  
  
Piccolo hushed her and using his skills he zapped her a gi like his on her, most importantly it was dry.  
  
"What other skills have you been hiding?" Lita asked, looking down at the purple gi.  
  
"Hmm... " Piccolo grabbed Lita and flew into the sky towards The Lookout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke in the gravity chamber. "Figures."  
  
Vegeta proceeded to beat his frustration out on the ship. A teenage boy with spiky lavender hair came running in the ship.   
  
"Father! You're home!"   
  
"Of course, I am, boy." Vegeta said as he folded his arms.  
  
Trunks threw his arms around his father, not caring if his father blew him to bits. "You've been gone for months! Where have you been?"  
  
"Months?" Vegeta pondered it a moment, shoving the boy off of him.  
  
"Yeah. Mom has been having a fit. I mean her being pregnant and all doesn't help. She kept calling you a bum that left whenever things got too hard."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I'll be getting an ear-full no doubt. Maybe I should disappear again."  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched as she stormed in, her hair in curls and her stomach in her full pregnant glory.  
  
"Dammit, Woman, I'm right in front of you! No need to yell." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"I can't believe you left again! Reep what you sow, that's what I say!" Bulma had a frying pan in her hand.  
  
Vegeta took the frying pan as it came at his head. He threw it down on the ground with a stern look in his eye. "I didn't leave on purpose and I bet you know Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were missing also. Have them explain. I need some air."  
  
Trunks followed his father as he flew quickly from Capsule Corp.. "What happened, father?"  
  
"Frieza brought the four of us to another dimension to kill us." Vegeta explained unemotionally. "Now go home before your mother has another fit."  
  
"She's just upset. She was really scared." Trunks tried to explain.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." Vegeta said sternly.   
  
"What happened in that dimension, dad?" Trunks pressed on, he certainly inheirited his father's stubborn behavior.  
  
"What happened there, stays there." The Saiyan prince stated mournfully, but added in his head, 'and in my heart'  
  
"Oh alright, I'll ask Gohan, he'll tell me." Trunks started off, but turned back around, giving his dad a hug. "I really missed you."  
  
"You've gotten soft without me." Vegeta allowed his son to embrace him.  
  
Trunks flew off and Vegeta hoped that what did happen was kept between the four of them... well, five, that is if the Namek's girl made it. Vegeta looked back towards where Trunks flew off. "Maybe I should have stayed. He would have been fine without me."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, telling himself that the boy just proved he needed him. Bulma needed him. Even if she annoyed him, and always tricked him into thinking he cared for her, she was the mother of his children.  
  
"I miss her already, dammit." Vegeta mumbled. Rei was invading his thoughts again.  
  
Vegeta thought about her alot and then went home. He was needed, and he was missed.   
  
~~~  
  
Piccolo and Lita arrived at the Lookout and Dende greeted them.  
  
"Welcome. Piccolo told me that you would be staying here." The smaller Namek smiled gently.  
  
"Told you? We just got here." Lita looked at the younger Namek confused.  
  
"Telepathically." Dende stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Lita looked from Dende to Piccolo a couple times, "Are you two related?"  
  
"Loosely." Piccolo smirked. "Do you like it here?"  
  
Lita quickly scanned the scenery. "Well, the only part I dislike is the height."  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "Well, then, that's why tomorrow I train you to fly."  
  
"Fly? Me?"  
  
Mr. Popo took Lita on a tour while Dende and Piccolo caught up on what had happened. Apparantly they were missing for five months. When they were only gone for a couple days. Piccolo told Dende everything and wondered where Rei and Vegeta were.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta decided to avoid the woman's wrath by spending time with Trunks, which meant spending time with Goten. The teenagers were not interested in being babysat or trained. And Vegeta knew this.  
  
"Let me guess, this is your night to go find girls?" Vegeta folded his arms. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Fun?" Trunks looked at his father shocked. "But... dad!"  
  
"Your mother and I have an agreement." Vegeta said bluntly. "We can see whoever, whenever, that was her choice, mainly."  
  
Trunks stuttered. "I-I-I Why? You never wanted to go out with us before."  
  
"Stay with psycho pregnant woman or go out with my son and his little friend." Vegeta weighed his options.   
  
"You could uh, train." Trunks pointed out.  
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks and then flew off to Capsule Corp., his pride slightly injured that his son didn't want to spend time with him.  
  
Vegeta quickly went into the spaceship to avoid Bulma. Bulma came storming in, as perusual.   
  
"I was just out with the boy so don't-"  
  
"Shut up. Someone is here to see you." Bulma folded her arms, much like Vegeta does. "You could have waited until I wasn't pregnant, you know."  
  
"I told you that I didn't leave on purpose!" Vegeta snapped. "Wait, who's here? Kakarott? The Namek?"  
  
"Go check for yourself, ass."  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma into the house.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find you."   
  
Vegeta's eyes widen. "Rei?"  
  
It was true, Rei was sitting on his couch, right there in front of him. How could it be?   
  
"We should talk." Rei kept her stern face.  
  
"How did you get here?"   
  
"I thought I made my decision but you changed my mind to do something foolish again." Rei stood. "I leapt in the portal after you."  
  
Bulma was watching intrigued, she had found out from Goku about the little romp in the other dimension for a couple days, just before Rei showed up on her doorstep.  
  
Vegeta looked back at Bulma. "You know don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. Goku doesn't keep secrets very well." Bulma's face was unreadable.  
  
"Then why aren't you yelling or hitting me?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
  
"It's not like we are married or anything. As I said, you could have waited until after I gave birth to your child." Bulma sighed and pulled Vegeta aside. "I could tell by that look in your eyes when you saw her, that you truly care for her. She's a little young, but I'm not going to stand in your way. If she's willing to leave her entire life behind for you... I cannot stop you. I wouldn't want you to stop me from being with the one I truly loved either, as was our deal."  
  
Vegeta looked into those blue eyes. "Woman... Bulma, thank you."  
  
"Just don't expect to stay here." Bulma said sternly.  
  
"Wasn't planning on it."   
  
"And let me talk to Trunks." Bulma continued. "And visit once a week."  
  
Vegeta turned to Rei. "Time to go."  
  
"But I need to talk to you."   
  
Vegeta grabbed her in his arms and flew off towards the Lookout. "Talk now."  
  
Rei clutched him. "Warn me before you do that!"   
  
"Why should I? You gave me no warning of your decision." Vegeta said spitefully, he had been depressed all day.  
  
"What? So you could have more time to change my mind. Of course it only took one word to send me leaping after you, stupid."   
  
"And what word was that?"  
  
"Love, of course." Rei snapped.  
  
"I said that." Vegeta smirked. "I don't recall saying that."  
  
"Don't make me hit you."  
  
"Don't make me drop you." Vegeta countered but then smiled. "How did you manage to find me?"  
  
"It was hard, I was asking everyone. I was close the whole time, but it took me recognizing your son and asking him. I can't believe how old he is! He's almost my age!"  
  
"Yeah, well, pure-blooded Saiyans age differently, we live longer. Wait, how did you recognize him?"  
  
Rei sighed. "The reason I changed my mind was because Sailor Pluto showed me your family and I didn't want to hurt them by selfishly taking you away."  
  
"No matter. I promised I'd visit once a week. And we'll live on the Lookout for awhile."  
  
Rei smiled. "I'm glad I changed my mind."  
  
"I'm glad too." Vegeta kissed Rei.  
  
~~~~Epilogue next.~~~~ 


End file.
